


Speed Dating

by TheElvishTrekkie



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Brotherhood, Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants, Confusion, Evil, F/M, Fitting In, Friendship, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love, Mutants, Smut, X-men - Freeform, but - Freeform, maybe smut, of Evil Mutants, quicksilver - Freeform, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Quicksilver runs into trouble - literally, in the form of a Secret Service Agent.</p><p>****I have decided to stop writing this work, as the timeline and events in the story don't match up. I'll be continuing to write "Can You Slow Down so I Can Catch Up?". I apologize profusely for the inconvenience.****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Security

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Haven't had internet for a while, but tomorrow I will! I have more to post, and it will go up. Also, I wanted to say(if I haven't already, sorry if I have) that I do writing by request, so don't be afraid to comment or message me or something if you want me to write for you. Happy Reading!
> 
> Also, I own no one in this except my OC. (I don't know why I keep forgetting to say that.) All characters are owned and affiliated with MARVEL studios only.

Having a job as a Secret Service agent seems like it would be exciting, wouldn’t it? Wrong. Protecting the President of the United States has never been more boring. My job description required me to follow him around for 12 hours, representing the women of the country.  
Don’t get me wrong, it was inspiring to so many people. I just want some excitement.  
But I should be quite a bit more careful with what I wish for.  
It was a normal day. I was up by 4: dressed, showered, and had eaten by five. I had an hour until I took over for the day shift, and it only took me a few minutes to get to the President’s office.  
Shutting all the blinds and locking myself in the bathroom, I took a deep breath. I had a very dangerous secret.  
I held out my hand in front of me, concentrating on the shampoo bottle in the shower. It slowly began shaking back and forth – faster and faster – before shooting across the room. My face lit up. I loved my telekinesis, even though I’d get shot for even mentioning it.  
I then left, a light smile on my face, to take over my shift early.  
The first half of the day went by, and once again nothing happened. It took every ounce of willpower I possessed not to fidget.  
“Agent Fahyne? Is something wrong?” the President, Nixon, asked. He gave me a concerned look.  
“Everything is fine, sir. I’m just a little tired,” I responded.  
He stood up from his lunch table. I looked at him through my dark sunglasses.  
“You can leave if you need to. Someone else can be called in,” he said gently, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
I smiled at the President. “Thank you - ,”  
The ground began to shake. We crowded around President Nixon, watching for the source of the threat. We were outside the Whitehouse, in the garden: the security was a little less here than it was inside the building. My gaze scanned the outside edge of the forest.  
“Get him to the bunker!” I yelled, helping everyone usher the President to the door.  
Glancing back over my shoulder as we reached the door, I saw three men outlined against the trees. I grabbed Agent Band’s arm. “Mutants,” I said, pointing. Turning back to President Nixon, I saw him nodding. “Go get them, you two,” He said, following the rest of the guards into the house and to the bunker.  
When we turned back, guns ready, my heart skipped a beat. One of the men was right in front of me, making me jump back. He was insanely handsome, and his smile was brilliantly bright. Then he was gone appearing seconds later back by the trees. I glanced over at Agent Band – but he was on the ground, neck twisted at a horrid angle. I gasped.  
Turning to the figures, I brought my gun back up and marched towards them with a hard look in my eyes.  
As I got closer, I saw that the three men varied in size quite disparately. The handsome one was the leanest, tall and built to run. The one in the middle, with his funny helmet, was tall, but obviously stronger than the first man. The third was massive: ridiculously so. He laughed deeply before running noisily at me.  
I fired off my gun, again and again, until my clip popped out. The bullets had made no difference, and the huge, disgusting man was gaining on me. Quickly observing the situation, only one idea came to me. Hoping no one was around, I closed my eyes and threw out my hands, imagining the man suspended in the air.  
“Hey! Put me down!” I heard him yell angrily. Opening my eyes, I saw him hovering above me, a look of fear on his face.  
“I’ll put you down…but you have to leave. I represent the Secret Service, and I am ordering you off the premises,” I said precisely, my voice stronger than I felt, and full of power.  
The second man threw his hands out towards the ground, which began to shake. The handsome man disappeared from where he stood, reappearing less than a second later slightly further away. Picking out the second man as a greater danger, I acted. Holding the large man with my right hand, I stopped the motions of the second man with my left. He too, rose into the air.  
Noticing my achievement, the handsome man once again preformed his disappearing act and appeared right in front of me.  
“What do you think you’re doing, stopping the Brotherhood from doing their job?” He smirked, moving closer to my face.  
I felt my face heat up.  
“I am Agent Fahyne of the Secret Service, and I am protecting the President and this country. I have to ask you to leave now, and –” Suddenly I couldn’t talk. His lips pressed against mine, causing me to lose my concentration. My hands dropped, and the men fell to the ground. The man wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him…and I began to kiss him back. I brought my hands up to the back of his head and neck, pulling him closer, losing myself completely in his lips and body.  
And just as he pressed his entire body against me, he was gone. I stood for a moment, dumb-founded.  
“I have to find him…” I whispered, heading back towards the White House to report most of what happened.


	2. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the mysterious mutants begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry that this story and the others have taken so long, but soon I'll be able to post more often, with school being out and all. So, yeah. This chapter is very short, but that is how its going to be - a huge amount of short chapters. 
> 
> (This is an amazing way to get me to write!)

I ran through the hallways to the Oval Office. The only thoughts going through my head were of the President – and the handsome man who had broken into the White House and stolen my heart.  
“Mr. President? Sir, are you here?” I searched the Office, finding only the bodies of the two guards usually stationed at the door. Approaching the hatch leading to the bunker, I hesitated and listened before knocking on the hatch with the correct pauses. Soon I could hear the hatch being opened.  
When it did open, I jumped inside quickly and pulled it shut above me. The President stood up. “Agent Band?” he asked.  
I shook my head and lowered it solemnly.  
“The mutants are gone, sir. They ran, but I don’t know where to. Also –” I paused for breath. “Also, one of the mutants had some kind of teleportation – like ability. I thought he may have tried to get to you, or steal something. But it seems all he did was kill the guards above, and – and Agent Band,” I faltered, falling to my knees with exhaustion. A couple of other agents cam and helped me into one of the chairs beside the President in the centre of the room. For the first time, I noticed the alarm blaring around the room, declaring DEFCON 4.  
“Sir, they’ve left. We can take off that alarm. Actually, I would advise it before the media notices and blows this out of proportion,” I said curtly.  
He looked up. “Yes, of course,” he answered, gesturing to the man at the desk behind him. The alarm stopped.  
I stood quickly, eyes wide, causing the men around me to jump.  
“They must be found.”  
President Nixon’s head snapped up, a look of surprise on his face. “And you want to find them yourself. Well, go for it. But once the all clear is given, I have something that may help you.”  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The meeting that was held after the incident, President Nixon declared, was of the upmost importance and was to be held in complete and entire secrecy. Only five people were present. The first was the President, and the three guards – one inside the door, two flanking the President.  
I was the fifth.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I walked to the office, flanked by a guard – the one who stopped by the door – and the door was locked and bolted behind me.  
“Sir…” My eyes were downcast. “We must hurry. The mutants we search for are dangerous in the extreme, and they must be found.”  
“You’re right,” he said, sighing. “So I’ll tell you how to find them.” Nixon pulled out a folder, pictures falling across the table. I picked up one of the closest ones.  
“A school?” I asked, giving Nixon a confused look.  
“Yes. Xavier’s Institute for Gifted Youngsters, and we have reason to believe that this school is being used to house mutant children, and even teach them to use their ‘powers’. And – and I know the you are one of them.” He looked down. “I have trusted you, and I still do now. Go to the school. Find help, and then find the mutants. Do you understand?” Nixon stood, looking into my face.  
“I understand completely, Mr. President.” I straightened. “Thank you, sir.”


	3. Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliante goes to the Institute, trying to find answers, when she is offered the chance of a lifetime. Will she accept her new fate, or continue to hide ignorance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Told you this chapter was coming soon! I am working on the next chapter for my other fanfics, Durin's Prince and The Trickster and The Maid. Thank you all so much for the reading and the kudos!

I drove myself to the Institute from the airport. Glancing around at the street names, I checked the address written and put on the seat beside me.  
Greymalkin Ln, Westchester Country  
1407, North Salem, NY 10560, United States  
“Well, I’m not far off, at least,” I said to myself, pulling up to the school gate. It opened as I approached, via motion sensor, causing me to become wary of the situation.  
I parked and got out, scanning the area. I walked up to the front door and knocked, rubbing my sweaty hands against my dress pants.  
The door opened and a tall man stood there. He had red sunglasses and brown hair. He looked quite startled.  
“Can I help you?” he asked.  
“Yes. I am looking for Charles Xavier. Is he here?” I smiled lightly – he was handsome.  
He started. “The Professor…? Yeah, I can take you to him,” he said, letting me into the mansion. It was huge, with school-age children walking around.  
“My name is Aliante Fahyne,” I introduced myself, holding out my hand.  
“Scott Summers,” He said, taking my hand and shaking it briefly. Scott gestured for me to follow him down the hall. The silence we walked in was slightly disconcerting, and I started to feel unwelcome.  
“I was hoping he could help me.” I cleared my throat. “See, I’m a mutant, and I’ve been working with the Secret Service. Before now, my powers have been easy to control, but now…” I took a deep breath. “Can he help me?”  
Scott stopped and turned around. “He has never let anyone down. If you truly want help, the professor can help you.”  
I smiled lightly. “Thank you.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few seconds later, we reached our destination.  
“Here is his office. Just to warn you, he can be a little intimidating at first. But you should be fine, Aliante,” Scott said reassuringly. He smiled, but his sunglasses keep it for reaching the rest of his face.  
“Thanks,” I murmured, reaching up to knock on the door. Scott walked away, leaving me alone to answer the quick “Come in” that answered me.  
Taking a few deep breaths and realizing I was more scared than I ought to be, I opened the door on its silent hinges. The man sitting behind the desk was…not what I expected. He was an older man, bald, mostly generic looking, and in a wheelchair. On the other hand, he looked quite like a professor.  
“Professor Charles Xavier? I’m here on behalf of the President and the American nation,” I said, standing straighter.  
“Ah, yes, we’ve been expecting you. Aliante Fahyne is your name?” he asked, smiling kindly.  
“Yes sir. Expecting me, sir?” I asked, confused. Xavier gestured to the chair in front of his desk. I moved quickly to sit down, lest my legs give up on me.  
“You are a mutant, Aliante. And this is a school for mutants. The President informed us of your presence in the Secret Service when you first began, and I have been tracking you from a distance. The President also promised us that he would one day send you to us, in hopes that you may be able to join us in defeating the evil mutants in this world.” He wheeled over to his bookshelf to scan the books carefully placed there. “As I understand it, you have had such an encounter with these evil mutants. Would you describe them to me?”  
I started, and began to think rapidly backwards. “One was huge; ginormous. The second one had a weird head shield, and could move the ground. The third seemed to be some kind of teleporter, or something. He kept appearing and reappearing. It went by really fast…sorry if that doesn’t help, Professor,” I finished, flushed.  
“Oh no, Aliante,” he chuckled, turning to face me. “I know those young men. The first you described is Fred Dukes, or the Blob. The second is Lance Alvers, also known as Avalanche. And the third I believe is Pietro Maximoff. His alias is Quicksilver. He doesn’t teleport; his power is running very, very fast. I am surprised that you are here and not being questioned by Magneto and the rest of the Brotherhood,” he choose a book, looked at it and put it back. Turning back to me, he smiled brightly. “How would you like to train to be an X-Man, Aliante?”


	4. To Be An X-Men?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliante makes her decision, and her life takes off. Excitement, here we come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! A thousand apologies (Sorry, I'm Canadian) about how long this has taken me. But I have not forgotten. Thanks to everyone so much for reading!! It makes me so happy to see so many hits on something I've written! You guys/girls are awesome!! Enjoy.

I sat in stunned silence, my eyes wide. Professor Xavier grinned and settled back in his chair. I looked all around the office, searching for anything to give as an answer to his question.  
Do I want to be an X-Man? I thought to myself. On one hand, they could teach me about my powers – on the other, the President may not want me to get that far into all this.  
But as my glance scoured the room, I noticed something. His wheelchair – even the wheels seemed to be in an ‘X’ shape. But what really caught my interest were the pictures. All of them – especially the one on his desk – were of the X-Men. To me, that showed who his family was: the X-Men. As an orphan, that made a huge dent in my decision.   
I sat up straighter and took a deep breath to steady myself.  
“Professor Xavier. I have made my decision, but allow me to explain. You see, my family abandoned me at a young age, so I’ve been passed from family to family all my life. It was hard, and I never really belonged anywhere.” I took another breath. “When I was twelve, I had the most horrid foster mother. That was when my powers developed. I found I could throw objects with my mind, or create a shield of energy around myself.” I paused to scratch the back of my neck. “But I’ve never felt close enough to anyone to show them – or even tell them – about my powers. But running into those mutants at the White House made me realize that we need each other. And since I’ve never had anyone, I will accept. I do want to be a part of the X-Men’s family.”  
All he did was smile, and nod. He understood perfectly what I had meant. He wheeled around his desk and towards the door, motioning for me to follow.  
“Before you become a part of the team, you’ll need to go through basic training, to understand your powers, and everyone else’s powers. After that, we’ll see about getting you a room to yourself. But for now, you’ll room with Rogue and Kitty.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As I followed him down the hall, I thought about everything that had happened. I was going to be an X-Man, and meet the handsome mutant who kissed me.  
I closed my eyes and thought back to that moment: his arms wrapped around me; his lithe, muscular body pressed against mine; and his soft but urgent lips embracing my own. My stomach did a somersault – I was really starting to fall for this guy.  
Blinking out of my partially comatose state, I saw we had arrived at one of the dorms. Xavier knocked, and was answered by a young Goth-like girl about my size; a dark brunette with one white streak through her bangs.  
“Well, howdy Professor. And who’s this?” She spoke with a Southern drawl, and leaned on the doorframe.  
I held out my hand. “Aliante,” I smiled as she shook my hand carefully with her gloved one. “And you are?”  
“Rogue,” She responded with a smile. “Come on in. You must be our new roomie.” Rogue opened the door further to let us enter the room. I walked in, looking around, not sure of anything. The Professor, realizing his work was done, nodded to us before retreating to his study. I watched nervously as he left, before turning back to the room.  
“Hey!” The other brunette in the room jumped up, holding out her hand. I shook it. “I’m Kitty. And I hear that you’re Aliante. I’m so excited for you to room with us!”  
“So am I. This is the first place I’ve ever felt safe, and I’ve only been here a few hours.” I pushed my black hair behind my ears. “I hope you don’t feel that I’m imposing in any way.” Kitty laughed.  
We’re always glad to have another girl on the team – we get outnumbered by the boys a lot; especially when one of us has her you-know-what.” We laughed together, and then Kitty pointed to an empty bed and dresser. “That’ll be yours! And lights out is in about an hour. Do you have any luggage?”  
It took me a minute to answer.  
“Yes. I meant to get a hotel, but this is much better.” I smiled, and then looked thoughtfully into space. “Is there anyone who could help me bring it in?”  
Rogue jumped up “I’ll get Logan,” she said, flying out of the room with my car keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Tune in next time for the next chapter: Settling In.


	5. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliante meets the X-Men - and her weakness begins to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Here it is! Chapter Five! Yay! Goal Complete! Enjoy!

The man who followed Rogue into the room was shorter than I expected – but very tough looking. I stood up, ready to take my luggage from him. He dodged me and set everything on my new bed.  
“I’m Aliante,” I said as I shook his hand.  
“Logan,” he responded. Looking around at Kitty, he spoke. “Don’t forget to bring her to the training session. Scott’ll get his panties in a bunch.”  
As he left, Kitty laughed and Rogue shook her head.  
“Scott’s always like that. He’s the team leader,” Kitty explained. I nodded, and told them that he had answered the door of the mansion when I had arrived.   
“So you’ve met him. Just so you know, he’s with Jean, so don’t even try,” Rogue enlightened me.  
I laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t. Anyone else I should steer clear of?”  
Kitty piped up first. “Colossus – Piotr Rasputin.” She blushed; “My boyfriend.” I smiled.  
“And Bobby – Iceman; he’s my boyfriend.” Rogue stated matter-of-factly.  
“Right then,” I stood up. “What say you introduce me to these wonderful people?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We began by stopping by a huge walk-in closet. Apparently I had to wear a uniform to this training session. It was skin-tight…which I found uncomfortable, but Kitty assured me that I would get used to it. It was black, with a green strip down the right arm and leg. At least it’s my colour, I thought.  
Kitty and Rogue also donned their uniforms. Both were fairly simple, but very different from each other’s and my own. I smiled to myself – unique. Everything here was unique to the person – and probably their powers. I wondered what the powers of the girls I walked beside were, as they led me to a secret elevator. Following them inside, we stood there and listened to Kitty go on about a recent homework project assigned by a ‘Professor Ororo’. I smiled to myself. Never once had anything like this happened in my life. My foster family while I was growing up never let me talk or ask for help with homework, so I had to get by myself. Here, Kitty was obviously asking for help from Rogue, who was doing a great job of ignoring her pleas for help.  
“I can help you, Kitty,” I said, smiling. “What do you need help with, exactly?”  
She squirmed a little. “Biology: I love the class and the teacher, but the homework is a pain.”  
I laughed along with Rogue. “I know how you feel. I’m a chemistry person, but I can probably help a little bit.” Kitty smiled at me.  
Rogue stepped forward. “Here we are.” She turned around to look at me. “Welcome to the Danger Room.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Danger Room was huge. The corridor leading to it from the elevator was very plain and small, but the room itself was by far the largest I’ve ever seen. I seemed to be standing on the inside of a cube. But the walls weren’t smooth – they were cut into and shaped into training equipment. When I finally looked down from the high ceiling, I saw a group of people in the centre of the room, watching me. I also realized that I had totally stopped in the door.  
“Aliante, will you step forward and meet the team?” I heard the professor call out from in front of the group. My eyes widened and my body locked up – I felt my anxiety finally settling in. I shakily stepped forward, automatically looking down at the floor. I felt Rogue move by me to stand with the team, but Kitty put her arm around my waist and hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled weakly at her. I took a deep breath as Kitty settled herself beside me, and then I looked up.   
The professor, and most of the team, was smiling at me. I managed a small smile in response. Professor Xavier cleared his throat, and began to speak.   
“The leader of our team is Scott Summers, the one who answered the door for you.” Scott stepped forward slightly, wearing a strange visor in place of his sunglasses. “His codename is Cyclops.” He stepped back. “The rest of the team is as follows: Kitty Pryde, otherwise Shadowcat; Rogue; Logan, or Wolverine; Ororo Monroe – Storm; Iceman – Bobby Drake; Colossus – Piotr Rasputin; Jean Grey; Angel – Warren Worthington the Third; Kurt Wagner, codename Nightcrawler; and lastly the Beast – Dr. Hank McCoy.” One by one, the X-Men stood forward when their names were called. A few of them stood out for me – Nightcrawler, who was blue, furry, and sported a tail; Beast, also blue, looked like humanity’s ape ancestors; Angel – incredibly handsome, especially with his enormous white wings; and Colossus, who was probably seven and half feet tall, and seemed to be made completely of metal.   
“It’s very nice to meet all of you,” I said, managing yet another half-assed smile. Kitty – sorry, Shadowcat – got very excited beside me. She spun me around to look at her, and I came face to face with her huge smile.  
“It’s time to train, Aliante. Are you ready to have your ass kicked?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. My Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliante tells the girls about her life story at a girls' night, and a love interest is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! I appreciate every hit, kudo, and comment to come my way. Thanks so much for all the uplifting stats! Enjoy!

“Yes!”  
My answer had been taken as a cue, I guess, because the X-Men scattered – as the machines and equipment in the Danger Room came to life. Kitty took my hand then, and we run around and under and then through the machines, rendezvousing with the team on the far end of the Room.  
“We need a plan of attack. This is a new threat, and we need to know how to fight it,” Cyclops said quickly. “You all know what to do – play to your strengths. And Jean, help Aliante figure out how her powers can help her. She has telekinesis – show her what you know. Alright X-Men – take them down!”  
Most of the X-Men ran to stop the machines, with Angel taking to the sky and Nightcrawler teleporting around the room. Jean grabbed my arm and pulled me along the wall, trying to get to a place of higher ground. One of the metal arms crashed in front of us, causing us to halt and jump back. Pushing me behind her, Jean ordered me to watch her closely and figure out how to do it myself.  
She stepped forward, threw her arms up, and the metal arm stopped in its tracks. I gazed upwards in awe, not comprehending that I might be able to hold something that heavy with nothing more than my mind and some hand gestures.  
“Aliante: run! I can’t hold it up any longer.” Jean yelled to me as her arms began to shake, and the arm moved down and down, towards us. I froze: Jean would be crushed, even if she tried to run. So run I did – towards her. I hoped beyond all hope that I could pull her out of the way in time. I ran at her, hearing the yells of my fellow teammates behind me, trying to make me save myself. I tackled Jean then, football style, ignoring the X-Men’s yells, and we slid along the floor, carried by momentum.  
My eyes had closed as I had tackled Jean, so when I opened them again to see the X-Men looking down at Jean and I, I was surprised.  
“Is everyone okay?” I asked the group. They laughed at me, except Scott, who stepped forward to help me up.  
“The only person who wouldn’t be okay would be you,” He said. “You did exactly what any X-Men would do – you saved the people around you before yourself.”  
My mouth dropped open. I couldn’t believe it – I had done it! But my only questions now were: Would I be able to keep doing it? And would everyone here except me as I became one of them?  
My thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt hug from Kitty, as she vibrated with joy.  
“You’ve done it!” She let go of me, but continued to talk to me very fast. “You should come and hang out with us tonight. We girls are going to hang out together tonight. We would like to invite you to our girls’ night! And just so you know, we’re going to quiz you on your life,” she whispered the last part to me, which made everyone laugh.  
“Of course I’ll come. Thank you so much for inviting me!” I hugged Kitty again, surprising her. As we pulled apart, the Professor approached us. The X-Men immediately placed themselves as a team in front of him, with me at its centre.  
“Well done, my X-Men. Training for today is done – but we shall continue abruptly at 8 o’clock tomorrow morning. Goodnight, X-Men, and farewell for the day. I shall be in my office shall anyone need me.” The Professor spoke quickly, and then retreated out of the Danger Room.  
“Well,” Kitty turned to all of us, smiling. “Are you ready, girls?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The girls’ night was something we were all looking forward to. Kitty had informed me that Rogue, Storm, and Jean would also be there, and that we would be spending the night in our dorm. Storm and Jean would be heading back to their own room later, but not until much later.  
We got into our pyjamas and set up pillows and blankets all over the floor between the three beds, retrieving them from the huge closet down the hall. Settling down with our blankets, Rogue, Kitty, and I waited for Jean and Ororo.  
We didn’t talk very much in the first few awkward minutes, so I picked up my book and began to read. It was a good romance, but it just wasn’t pulling me into the story like it usually did. Just then, as I forcefully put my book back on the nightstand, the door opened and the other two girls slipped into the room.  
“Hey, girls…you seem to be comfortable already.” Jean spoke; sitting down to my right and Rogue’s left. Ororo sat between Kitty, who was on my left, and Rogue.  
Once everyone was settled, small talk was made between us all. Talk of the day, and the training session. They told me that each one of them had had to do the same thing as I had done: had to make the same choice.  
“So the entire training session was planned – that quickly?” I asked, surprised and impressed.  
Jean smiled at me. “The Professor has known for a few days that you were coming here. When you used your powers that day at the White House, Cerebro sensed your power. The Professor then called the President and spoke with him about sending you here. Your purpose here is to train with us, and learn to use your powers. That being said, what about you? What is your side of the story? Start at the beginning, please,” Jean answered and asked, waiting for a response.  
For a moment, I thought about what to say to these wonderful, trusting women. I hadn’t had the best childhood, but being a mutant, these women might understand me. I decided to start at the beginning, as Jean had requested, and tell the whole truth and nothing but.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Three days before I was born, my father went away to defend our country. My mother was sad, but she went on and had me, even with my father gone. Throughout the first two years of my life, we received letter from my dad every few months, and sent back to him. After that, we stopped getting letters. About three months after the letters had stopped, we received one. It wasn’t from my dad, but from his commanding officer. It informed us of his death, and offered my mother help with quality of life that we would plummet to. But instead of grieving, my mother went into total and complete denial, and became mentally ill. Social workers came to take me away from her, and sent me into foster care. Soon after my mother lost me, she committed suicide. Don’t worry; I didn’t know either of my parents. I wasn’t even three years old when I was taken away. I have grown up in many different homes, both with families and in orphanages.  
When I turned 18, I was taken into custody of the President of the United States. He told me that he had known my father, and offered me a job – to represent the women of the country by protecting the President. I took it, because he also offered me an apartment in the White House. Even when I moved there, I didn’t feel like I belonged. Everywhere I had lived after I turned 11 was horrible. The family I was with at the time found out about my power, at the exact same time I had. They thought I was a monster, and took me back to the orphanage. It went on like that for seven years. Eventually, the orphanage couldn’t take it anymore. By the time the President found me, I was living with a roommate, a friend I had recently made and had been able to hide my powers from. But living in the White House was so much nicer. And the President even paid me a little – so I have a little bit of money to my name. So, for the last year, nothing bad had happened: until the attack by those mutants the other day. The fast one - I can't stop thinking about him. And that brings us to where we are now, sitting on the floor of my new dorm room, with my new friends. I am so very glad you listened to all of that,” I finished, tears glistening in my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. A Day Off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and the gang go shopping - but there's a surprise waiting for Ali. Whether good or bad has yet to be decided...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here it is, Chapter Seven! I know, I suck. I take way too long...And I promise, no excuse this time. It's just me. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it! And don't forget to comment, leave kudos, or follow me and read my other stories! Enjoy!

My dreams that night ended peacefully, full of bright colours and new friends. But they did not start that way. The beginning was dark and showed nothing but blank, white doors. I wandered for a while, looking for a clue to which door I should open. Slowly, the room took form, and ten doors became apparent in the gloom.  
I ran between them, searching them for any sign of a different door. Out of breath, I stopped, unable to continue searching and, as I caught my breath, I lost hope. Before my very eyes, the door I had stopped in front of changed. The plain door soon became a set of gold, beautifully adorned double doors. Suddenly renewed within energy, I ran through the door and into the bright, welcoming world ahead.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My eyes opened to a new room, in a foreign place. The first thing I heard was the frantic yelling of Kitty and Rogue, my new friends. Sitting up, I stretched and turned to watch their banter.  
“If we wake her up, she might not like us. Just remember what Jean does…throwing stuff at us without even moving! Ali is telekinetic too, you know.”  
“But y’all don’t know. She could be-” Rogue stopped when she saw me. I smiled and waved as Kitty turned around, her arms rising to cover her head.  
“It’s okay, Kitty,” I said, standing next to them. “I’m not going to throw anything at you.”  
She looked relieved, but quickly recovered. “We’re heading out to the city today. It’s Saturday, so the Professor cancelled training and called the cabs. The only thing we have to respond to is some kind of emergency.” Kitty gave me a once over, noting my crumpled attire and bed-head.  
“Well, you guys go ahead to breakfast; I’ll find my way to a shower and clean clothes.” I shooed them out the door, closing it softly behind them.  
I sat back down on my bed, taking deep breaths to calm my nerves. AT least we didn’t have another session today – I was sore and confused about last nights.  
I took a huge breath and held it, before slowly letting it out. Then I rummaged around for my clothes, looking for something that said ‘Shopping with friends’. Nothing really popped out at me, so I settled on a green, sleeveless top, my favourite jeans, and my white Jessica jacket. I figured that was as ‘New York’ as I could get. Slipping out of my dorm, I soon found a free washroom. I showered, dressed and slipped back to the dorm to drop off my clothes. Finding my red Converse, I sat on my bed to put them on, and then I paused. I didn’t know where I was going. So I stepped into the hall and choose a direction. The hallway ended in stairs to the left, so I tried that way first.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The stairs led down to a familiar hallway, filled with classrooms for the younger students.  
Suddenly, Kitty phased through the wall to my right, making me jump.  
“There you are! I realized I hadn’t told you where the dining hall was. Come on!” With that, she pulled me through the wall – and right into Kurt.  
The surprised elf fell into a cloud of black and blue dust, leaving Kitty and I to fall into the sulfur-smelling vapor after him. As we hit the floor, our surprised shouts turned to laughing, and Kurt appeared on the other side of the room. When we were able to stop laughing, I stood up and looked around the room. A long, wooden table, spanned the dining room, stood resolutely before the X-Men seated around it. On the table was every kind of breakfast food, from French toast to bacon.  
Tearing your gaze from the food, I turned to help Kitty to her feet. She kept holding my hand, and led me towards the Professor at the head of the table. Reaching a couple of empty seats, we sat, and as I did, I noticed Rogue and Bobby down the table on the other side. They were talking, but Rogue had a sad smile on her face. And then I saw the distance between them. I realized then why Rogue wore the gloves. She couldn’t touch anyone – not even her boyfriend. The thought made my heart ache – for her and for Bobby.  
“Ali? I’ve made you a plate of everything…I wasn’t sure what you liked.” Kitty set the plate in front of me, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
“Thanks!” I smiled graciously and began to eat. My pace sped up as I realized that everyone was eating quickly eating and no longer talking. My timing perfect, I helped Kitty clean up the table and bring everything to the kitchen.  
Afterwards, we ran up to our dorm to get our purses before heading into the city. All the way, we chatted and laughed, meeting up with Rogue, Bobby, and Piotr in the front of the mansion. From there, we took a cab into New York.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We had been wondering for hours, and were laden with bags of clothes and shoes. The boys were carrying most of the bags, allowing us girls to shop for even more.  
At the moment, we had taken over a table on the patio of a restaurant. We were talking about the day, when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him.  
Startled, I turned towards where I had seen him. Sure enough, it was him, with the other members of the Brotherhood. Pietro Maximoff. That’s what the Professor had called him.  
“Kitty.” I spoke without turning around. “Look.” I heard them all gasp when they saw who you were looking at. Kitty stood up and was suddenly leading you in that very direction.  
“Kitty, we can’t –”  
“No.” She stopped. By now, he had noticed me and was watching Kitty and I make our way over. His face had started to turn pink, and his friends were noticing, too.  
“Ali. You need to meet him – for real this time. And I can tell that you feel something for him…and probably him for you... And Because I’m your new best friend, you’re going to go over there and talk to him. Maybe even make out. So come on!” She was pulling me across the square again, even before she stopped talking. Pietro had frozen in place; his friends were trying to figure out what was wrong.  
As my chest contracted and my stomach flip-flopped, I shut my eyes. Kitty pulled me right up to him, and pushed me towards him. My eyes flew open and my hands came up as I hit his chest. In surprise and in instinct, his hands steadied me by holding me against him.  
“Hurt her and we’ll kill you.” It was Kitty’s voice, as she walked away. I tried to turn around and go with her, but Pietro’s grip on my arms was too strong.  
“You’re not going anywhere, Agent Fahyne. I’ve been looking for you,” His lips were beside my ear, whispering. Before I could respond, he pulled me further into his chest, pressing my head tight to him. For a fleeting moment, the wind rose around us, making my head spin. When I was able to step away from him, I saw that we had moved – and we were alone.  
“Why are you doing this?” I stepped toward him again, placing my hands on his chest. His eyes grew a shade darker – and he spoke deeper as well.  
“Because you never did tell me your first name,” Pietro spoke quietly as he stroked my cheek, his other hand going around my waist to rest at the small of my back. I blushed fiercely.  
“My name is Aliante. But everyone here calls me Ali,” I answered and ducked my head, resting it on his chest. He laughed deeply, reaching both arms around me and pressing me flush to him. I wrapped my arms loosely around him, my hands against his back.  
It felt strange, but right, being in his embrace. It was different than before, when he surprised me. I wanted to stay there forever, but he soon cleared his throat and spoke.  
“Will you – um – let me kiss you?”  
Surprised, you looked up at his blushing face.  
“Of course; as long as you kiss me like you did last time,” I responded, reaching up around his neck and stretching up on my toes. Pietro smiled and bent his head to touch his lips to mine. At first, it was hesitant and soft. Then he grew bolder, snaking his tongue into my mouth and deepened the kiss. I pushed back against his tongue with my own, driving him to push me against a wall. My nails scraped his scalp lightly, and he growled into the kiss. I felt my core heat as he pushed himself completely against me. I pulled at his neck and shoulders, cursing his height for not giving me the friction I wanted – he was almost a foot taller than me. He was pulling me up towards him at the same time. He had gotten my right leg around his hip and, suddenly, he broke our frantic kiss.  
“We should go too far…you’re an X-Man now…and I’m your enemy’s son. If they find out…” Pietro hesitated but didn’t move. I sighed, not wanting to stop now – but I felt the heat within me fade. Frustrated, I squirmed – then stopped, my face flushing.  
Pietro had moaned, loudly. In the midst of my squirming, I had brushed up against him without even thinking of the position I was truly in. Evidently, it gave him confidence.  
His mouth attacked mine fiercely, all teeth and tongue. I tried again to grind against him, but he had let my leg fall to the ground again. Pulling down on his neck again, I tried to convey my message. In a matter of seconds, I was up at his height, Pietro having picked me up so that I was against the wall, straddling him. I could feel him harden through his jeans, and I began to roll my hips against his crotch, his hardness drawing from my mouth sounds I was not aware I could make. The bliss of feeling him so close to my core, heated from the pleasure of the last few moments, was almost unbearable. I pulled at his hair lightly, gaining myself a growl from him.  
As wetness continued to pool between my legs, my mind became clear. I can’t do this! I screamed at myself. I’m still a virgin, and I barely know him!  
I pushed him back, gently. He stopped moving his hips and began to kiss me slowly again, passionately. I almost lost myself again in the dizzying feeling of his lips against mine, but soon I came out of the haze. Pulling away from his kiss, I looked into his face and motioned for him to let me down. He did, though reluctantly. I wrapped my arms around him loosely and rested the side of my head against his chest.  
“We can’t do this, Pietro. No matter how far we want to go, we’re not. And for god’s sake, we’re in an alley! If, or when, we have sex, I’m not going to do it in an alley. And I think we should go on dates first,” I spoke to his face, moving almost out of his embrace to look up at him. His smile told me everything: he was thinking the same.  
“But there is no ‘if’, Ali. I’m going to have you – as my first,” he whispered to me, stoking the fire inside my center.  
“And you’ll be mine, Pietro. But for now, we need to go back to our teams – and not let them know about us. I can keep it from the Professor fairly easily…but can you keep it from your father?” I asked him, thoughtfully stroking his hair.  
“I can do that. He isn’t a mind reader like the Prof, so it shouldn’t be that hard. But we need to go now,” he looked around, suddenly wary of anyone coming near.  
“Yeah; I have no idea where we are…do you think you could take me back to Kitty?”  
“I have a feeling everyone is waiting for us in the same place.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just as we had suspected, everyone had been waiting. Kitty looked quite pleased with herself, mentally noting my disgruntled clothes and flushed skin. The Brotherhood seemed unfazed – and I wondered quietly to myself if this had happened to Pietro before.  
Rogue and Kitty met me in the middle of the square and stopped me before we got in range of the boys.  
“What happened?” Kitty practically screeched in my face.  
“Nothing happened! Maybe a little heated make-out session, but nothing else, I swear.” I held up my hands for emphasis in surrender.  
Rogue looked unbelievingly at me. “Y’all were doing a little more than that, judging from your face and how red it is.” She smiled.  
“Can you guys stop? I just want to go home and get some sleep…maybe a fashion show first?” I winked, remembering all the clothes and shoes we had just bought. They cheered, dragging me over to the boys, the three of us laughing and smiling as if nothing had happened between me and the son of our greatest enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You guys are all so very very awesome!!


	8. Serious Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mansion is breached...a breeze inside? But the windows are closed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I have here the 8th chapter! Haha! The next one will be longer, I swear. Enjoy!

The fashion show had gone well. Kitty acted like she didn’t know anything, but every time she caught my eye, she’d wink at me. By the end of the day, she was driving me crazy. Also, she had gotten Rogue to catch on and start winking too. Piotr and Bobby were wonderfully oblivious to the little signs, laughing and admiring us as we came out all dolled up.  
“Alright boys, time for y’all to head to bed. We all gotta get up in the morning for a training session. Kitty, mind helping me escort these lovely gentlemen back to their room?” Rogue raised a delicate brow, blowing full Southern charm around the room. Kitty jumped at the idea, running to Piotr and kissing him. Rogue watched them with sadness, as I watched with happiness. Suddenly the memory of earlier came back to me. Oh, god…what have I done?? I thought to myself, my chest tightening. Panic rose as bile in my throat, making me it choke back.   
“Ali? Are you okay with staying here for a few minutes? Ali?” Kitty knocked on my forehead, startling me out of my panic.   
“Yeah, that’s totally fine. I’ll just be in here if you need me,” I responded, smiling at her. She smiled and dragged everyone out of the room with her.   
It was interesting, life at the X-Mansion. I seemed to be adjusting alright…except for two things: Bobby and his looks that he started giving me, and Pietro. Everything with him was wrong…but I was really starting to fall for him. Damn. I thought I was going to be able to do this without some guy for a little while. Unfortunately, Pietro was not leaving any time soon.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We were all lounging in the common room downstairs, watching some cheesy soap opera, waiting for something to happen. It had been two days since the incident with Pietro, and we were getting edgy. The Professor had been with Cerebro all day, trying to find a hint of the Brotherhood, but to no avail. The rest of us had finished with training and were quite content to do nothing. We hadn’t even changed out of our uniforms, and had draped ourselves over the furniture.  
A breeze blew by my face, cooling me down a little. For a moment, I enjoyed the feel. Then I froze. The windows were closed, and we were inside.   
“Kitty? Do you feel that breeze?” I asked, sitting up slowly. Kitty rubbed her eyes, and then she too, froze.   
“Ali. I don’t think that’s normal. Where is the Professor?” She stood quickly, alerting everyone to the oddity, but it had stopped.   
I stood beside her, taking her hand. “Cerebro,” I shouted as we fell through the floor. We landed in the hallway leading to the giant machine and our leader. As we ran towards it, Kitty started yelling for the Professor, trying to get him to unlock the door. When we reached the door, it opened, revealing a very tired Xavier.   
“Quickly, girls, we must fight.”   
“Fight what, Prof?” Kitty looked confused as we followed the Professor down the hall to the elevator.  
“The Brotherhood is here, and they have come for something.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Upstairs, the battle had begun. The Brotherhood had drawn the X-Men outside, into the domain of Avalanche. As we reached the door, Jean was knocked unconscious, having fallen on the unsteady ground. Cyclops shouted, and was hit by Quicksilver, who laughed and ran towards me.   
I threw my hands up at him and he stopped. I had been doing very well in the sessions and had gained more control over my powers. He struggled, but couldn’t move.   
“Get out of here, Quicksilver, and I’ll let you go. But you need to leave and take your Brotherhood with you. Okay?” My voice was shaky, but grew with power as I continued.   
“You don’t get it!” He yelled at me, halting his struggling. “We’re here for you, Ali. Magneto wants to take you prisoner.”  
His response surprised me, but I was able to keep hold of him, raising him into the air slightly. Kitty stepped closer to me, setting her hand on my shoulder, ready for a quick get-away if needed.   
“You’re not taking Aliante. Not today!” Kitty yelled up to Quicksilver, as the battle stopped behind him. The Brotherhood came up to Quicksilver and stood there, not doing anything. Soon, the X-Men were able to join us, protecting our Mansion and our Professor.   
“You won’t be able to resist being taken. Scarlet Witch and Magneto will make sure of that,” Avalanche spoke, his voice deep but childish. Slowly, I set Pietro’s feet back on the ground. Kitty squeezed my shoulder, ready to disappear with me, should the Brotherhood try anything.   
Just then, when the dark music would begin in a movie, a figure rose over the wall and hovered towards us. Another figure, this one a woman, ripped the gate off its hinges and walked purposefully towards us. The woman arrived first: I guessed this to be Scarlet Witch. Then the man hovered above us.  
“Release my son, X-Man. His sister would not be pleased – she tends to hurt those who get on her bad side.” The man had a commanding voice, and I immediately released Quicksilver. I grabbed Kitty’s hand then, glancing side-long at her to make sure she was ready.   
“Magneto…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any requests for me to write, I will gladly take them through my Tumblr, the-elvish-trekkie. I will write pretty much whatever, and post it here on this site. Message me if you have any requests! :)


	9. Fight For Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack continues on the mansion, with unknown and fatal consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Here is the ninth chapter, and I promise you'll enjoy it. Please feel free to comment and leave kudos if I screw up/or if you love it. Enjoy!

“Charles.”  
The deep baritone rang out across both teams, making Kitty tighten her grip on my hand and pull me behind her. The Brotherhood was beginning to get edgy from the tension circulating around us.  
Cyclops and the Professor moved forward towards Magneto, as he moved to meet them halfway between the groups. I glanced at Quicksilver, but he was completely focused on the Scarlet Witch, ignoring me. It’s for the best, I thought, though my shoulders fell slightly.  
And then I felt the familiar sucking sensation in my feet, signalling Kitty’s powers. I looked at her, but her eyes were wider than mine had become.  
“Are you doing this?” I whispered to her. Slowly, a fearful expression on her face, she shook her head. She was phasing as well, without her power.  
My world lurched to the side, and Kitty lunged forward and caught me. I heard chaos ensue around me as all hell broke loose: I must have a missed something in my surprise. Everyone was shouting, and the world was spinning, and then – silence.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I wasn’t long before I came to, hearing Kitty’s screams and feeling her holding me against her chest. There was someone else pulling me away from her, and they were succeeding. I tried to struggle afainst them, to stay with Kitty, but I couldn’t make my arms or legs work. My eyes tried to close again, but I fought to keep them open.  
Kitty’s face hovered above me. The tears streaming down her face immediately put me on high-alert, and I tried once again to thrash out against the person. Surprisingly, it worked, but Kitty released me in her surprise and I was picked up by a strong pair of arms. I glanced at the person’s face, still thrashing about – and stopped. Quicksilver was holding me tightly against him, smiling at me with that smile I couldn’t handle. My insides squirmed a little – it was the same smile for the White House. Confused now, I looked at the rest of the team and saw that they were fighting off the rest of the Brotherhood. They saw me in Pietro’s arms and looked even more scared and confused than I felt.  
“Say your goodbyes, my love,” Pietro whispered in my ear, pressing my head tight into his neck. I felt him shiver as my breath played across his neck and chest, and he laid his head atop mine.  
“Ali, no! You have to fight them! We’ll find you,” Kitty wailed, but soon faded into nothing. My heart clenched from the loss of my new best friend. The wind arose around me, and I realized what was happening – why Pietro had taken me from Kitty.  
“Kitty – no! Help me!” I screamed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I know what I saw, Professor. Ali had my powers, and she was using them without knowing,” Kitty protested, her tears now dry on her cheeks.  
The X-Men, defeated and downtrodden, had gathered in the tactical room next the Danger Room, under the mansion. Most were silent following Kitty’s explanation, but Rogue stood up and spoke past Kitty, straight to the Professor.  
“What does that matter at the moment? We need to get her back from Magneto first – then we can figure out what her powers actually are.” Crossing her arms, she kept her gaze locked on the Professor. Everyone follow suit, waiting for an answer, a plan. Kitty slumped in her seat, feeling sad and deflated.  
“We must find Magneto. That will allow us to find and free Aliante. So for now, continue your regular routines. Jean and I will search for them with our telepathy, while Scott and Logan take the Blackbird to search from the air. Are there any questions?”  
With that, everyone nodded and left the room to carry out the tasks they had been assigned. Sighing, Xavier let his head fall forward. Jean walked up, resting her hand on his shoulder. When he finally raised his head, he spoke so quietly that Jean had to strain to hear him.  
“We were too lucky to get her before Magneto, especially when she ran into the Brotherhood. This was bound to happen. It’s all my fault.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had been unconscious for a while when I came to. Long enough for my neck to be stiff, but the sun hadn’t set, so not too long. I sat up and checked myself for injuries, thankful that I couldn’t find any.  
Looking around the room, I took note of the bed I had woken up on. The quilt was a silver-blue, with matching pillow cases. The same light blue colour dominated the rest of the room, but other than the bed and a mahogany desk, the room was unfurnished.  
I stood up just as the door opened and Pietro stepped in with a bowl of water and a cloth. Seeing me awake, he quickly shut the door and set down the cloth laden bowl, appearing in front of me. My recent training kicked in and I telekinetically held his in place, stopping the hug he was going to give me.  
“Aliante, please let me explain before my father gets back and puts you in a cell. Please?” His eyes were sad, and I could sense that he was telling the truth. I released him and he hugged me fiercely, pulling me into his slender chest.  
“Please just talk. It doesn’t sound like we have much time,” I said, pushing Pietro off of me. Wrapping my arms instead around myself, I sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him. He paced while he spoke, but it was actually more comforting than annoying to me.  
“After that day in New York City, the Brotherhood and I returned here, to check in with my father – Magneto. Unfortunately, one of the other idiots told Magneto about you – I wasn’t going to. But then Magneto ordered the attack on the mansion, and I knew that someone had ratted you out. I tried to talk to Wanda – my sister – but there was nothing she could do either. So I said I would be the one to bring you back here. My father hasn’t returned yet, so we still have a little time.” As he finished talking, he sat on the bed next to me and pulled me onto his lap. He maneuvered me so that I was straddling his hips.  
Immediately, my face heated up, and the same sensation passed from my chest down to my stomach. He ground up into me, heating me up between my legs as well as showing me exactly what he meant to do with this time we had. In response, I took his face in my hands and kissed him with all the ferocity that I felt towards him. Everything in that kiss was teeth and tongue, and he met me with exactly the right amount of ferocity to balance mine out. I pushed him onto his back, moving to rock my hips against his and planting my hands on his chest. The growl he emitted hit me in just the right spot, and I rocked my hips faster, pressing harder. Soon, he had grasped my hips and we were grinding in tandem to each other, trying to get more and more friction between ourselves. As the cloud of him grew around me, I had a clear moment. The realization of what was happening hit me hard, threatening to send me over the edge.  
“Stop.”  
Pietro froze, not wanting to offend or do anything wrong. My eyes were closed and I was shaking my head, but I didn’t move from where I was. I felt him sit up and he moved us so that we were lying beside each other on the bed. I watched his chest rise and fall for a few moments, before laying my head down on him, wrapping my arms around him, and entwining my legs with his. He laughed deeply and folded his arms around me in response, kissing the top of my head.  
A loud crashing interrupted our reverie, and Pietro pulled me towards the desk. Sitting me down, he began tying me to the chair. At first I was alarmed, but he smiled at me quickly and I began to trust him a little more.  
“Don’t think you’ll ever be doing this again, okay?” I smiled at him as he tied my legs to the legs of the chair. Pietro laughed at me and buried his face into my crotch. I yelped as he bit at my most sensitive spot, making my folds drip with longing for his tongue on me. ‘Aliante, what are you doing?’, I thought. ‘He’s my enemy.’  
When he stood and began to wipe the blood off my face, Magneto burst into the room. Boy, did he know how to make an entrance. And he looked furious, in the way he marched so surely towards Pietro and I. Motioning for Pietro to move out of his way, he quickly cuts the bonds that held me to the chair and pulled me to my feet. Alarmed, I struggled against his strong grip; sure he was going to torture me. He dragged me out of the room and down the hall, seemingly unfazed by my struggles.  
Reaching another long hall, down a few flights of stairs, Magneto threw me into an ancient looking cell.  
“This, X-Man, is to be your new home. You will not leave here unless you swear to side with my Brotherhood, and to hunt down and kill every last X-Man. You will have no choice in the matter.” He began to walk away.  
“No! I will never serve under you. My loyalty is to the X-Men and the X-Men alone, and I shall never swear any fealty to you!” I gripped the bars of the cell, trying to shake them and free myself.  
He turned to gaze at me. After a moment he left, without even a word in response.  
The darkness of the dungeon, combined with the fear of what was to come, forced me to my knees. After long moments, all I could do was let the tears come, and it was hours before they began to dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The Tenth Chapter, Imprisonment, will be out in the next week or two. Chow!


	10. Imprisonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliante is being held in the dungeons, under the guard of Magneto. Will the X-Men arrive before Magneto convinces her to join the Brotherhood? Will Quicksilver win her heart? Can the Scarlet Witch befriend her without betraying her father? Tune in, and some of these questions will be answered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is chapter 10...and we aren't even half-way! I've been on winter break, so I've been doing tons of writing and getting a little bit ahead on my stories. (Beware, I return to school on Monday.) If you haven't seen yet, I started a new story, Legend of the Pharaoh. Enjoy!

The cell was dark and cold and I longed for my dorm, and for my friends. They should be here, with me, I thought, huddling in the corner of the cell. I hadn’t seen anyone for the last few hours, and I had a feeling someone would be by soon, hopefully with food.  
Right on cue, the Scarlet Witch walked up, bearing a tray with a bowl, spoon, and cup. She looked sneaky, as if she shouldn’t have been down here.  
“Aliante?” She called into the cell, kneeling down with the tray. She slid it through the bars, and the aroma of mushrooms wafted towards me. Figuring that my situation probably wouldn’t change soon, I crawled towards the food, sitting cross-legged across from the Scarlet Witch.   
“My name is Wanda. I’m so sorry, but my father wants you to join us. He’s never succeeded, but that doesn’t stop him trying,” she said quietly, and I once again got the feeling that she wasn’t supposed to be here.  
“I’m Aliante, but you know that. Are you Pietro’s sister?”  
“Twin sister, yes. And Magneto is truly our father.” Wanda sat more comfortably, crossing her legs to mirror mine. “I’d really like to be your friend, but Magneto doesn’t want either of us to visit you down here. As you can see, I don’t want you to starve, or to be alone. It’s scary down here, and very cold. I’ll try to bring a blanket next time, kay?” She smiled, reaching for my hand through the bars. I hesitated, and then took her hand, smiling a little.  
“Thank you very much, Wanda. I really would like to be your friend, as well. But your family is against mine, so there isn’t much chance. Or for Pietro and me…”  
“Oh? So you’re the girl he’s been talking about…he seems to like you a lot…” She arched her eyebrow, smirking slyly. I laughed quietly, my cheeks gaining a little colour. I sipped at the soup for a bit, the comfortable silence helping.   
“Actually, I have a feeling he’s going to sneak down here to see you tonight. Unfortunately, Magneto is watching him closer than me, which is why I came down here. He may ask me for help with escaping Father soon, as well. But we’ll see,” She smiled again, standing. “I have to go now, before they wonder where I’ve gone. Are you done eating?”  
“Yes; will you be back soon?” I slid the tray back under the bars, my meal finished. She picked it up and turned to leave, but glanced back to answer.  
“As soon as I can get away, I’ll be back with a blanket. See you, Ali,” Wanda said, waving. When she was gone, I crept back into the corner of the cell, feeling warmer now, with the smallest spark of hope.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be honest, there wasn’t much to occupy my time in the cell. I did a lot of sitting around, waiting for something to explode, or for Wanda to come back. She didn’t come again that day, or night, whichever it was. I ended up laying down with my legs up the wall, my eyes closed.  
I began singing to myself, a slow Gaelic tune that I heard in a movie once. It calmed my nerves and occupied my mind for a good half hour.   
As the last few notes rang out, another sound interrupted my soliloquy. The wind. Now, on a normal day, this would be fine. But I was in a dungeon, with no air conditioning. And there was only one person it could be.   
“Pietro?” I whispered, opening my eyes to see him leaning his back against the bars. He was turned away from me, his head hanging.   
“I could get in there, you know. I…brought you a blanket, the one Wanda promised. It’s beside you,” he said without emotion, or turning around. I could tell he was sad about the circumstances, and angry about the orders that his father had given to himself and the rest of the Brotherhood. I stood up, not once giving the blanket a second glance. I reached him, and wrapped my arms around his waist through the bars.   
“Please don’t be sad about me, Pietro. I’ll be okay, as soon as the X-Men come back for me –”  
“They won’t come!” He turned quickly away, my arms bending awkwardly against the bars. I dropped them back to my sides as he stalked towards me, a look of wonder and triumph on his face.  
“They won’t come for you…and if they do, you’ll have already agreed to be one of us. You’ll fight against them from now on, and they will never be your friends. But us, Aliante,” his voice lowered as he stood, leaning against the bars. “You and I can be together now, without anyone standing between us. All you’ll have to do is swear to my father when the time comes.” Pietro reached for my hand, but I quickly back-stepped.  
“No, Pietro. I will never forsake the X-Men, and I will never serve Magneto! They are my friends, Quicksilver, not you. Wanda may be my friend eventually, but you – I never want to see you again, is that clear? Never!” My voice had risen to a yelling tone, Quicksilver falling back a step in surprise.   
Footsteps could be heard on the stairs, rapidly approaching us. My heart was pounding at a million miles an hour, scared that Pietro would run into the cell and hurt me in some way. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, and the owner of the footsteps came into view.   
Magneto and the Scarlet Witch walked down the stairs, advancing on Quicksilver. His father took his arm, and led him back up the stairs. Wanda ran over to me, quickly unlocking the door and running to gather me in her arms. As soon as she did, we both collapsed to the floor, my tears finally spilling over.  
“I never want to see him again…never…”  
“I know, Ali. And you never will, okay? I can assure you of that,” Wanda spoke softly, soothing my hair down. We stayed that way until Magneto returned.   
“Wanda, your brother has been locked in his room. He still seems to be in shock, but I do believe he’ll be fine by tomorrow. How is the girl?” He slowly approached, wary of my sad state.   
“I’ll be okay, as long as you keep him away from me. And just so you know, I won’t be joining you any time soon. I am loyal to the X-Men and the X-Men alone. I can’t abandon my friends,” I spoke for Wanda, my voice shaking. Magneto smiled, removing his helmet for the first time to reveal white hair.   
“I didn’t think you would. I was hoping that you would serve as a bargaining piece, nothing else. Of course, we can move you out of this dungeon, if you wish. A second bed can be added to Wanda’s room for you. What do you say?” He held out his hand to me, his helmet tucked under his arm. I took a deep breath and took his hand, ready for anything.  
My only regret was Quicksilver. I was truly falling for him, but when he turned dark like that, it was too much for me to bear. At least I was out of the dungeon and on somewhat good terms with my captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You guys are all really awesome, and I love you all so much!
> 
>  
> 
> Plus, I have a series of one-shots brewing. The first one should be up soon, if I have anything to say about it.


	11. Calm Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES A SLIGHT RAPE-ISH SCENE - JUST WARNING YOU ALL*
> 
> Aliante befriends the wondrous Scarlet Witch, and they find that friendship is worth a lot more than either of them bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I previously stated, *SLIGHT RAPE-ISH SCENE*. If you guys want, comment below, and I will put up a version of the chapter minus the one scene. 
> 
> Hello! I wanted to say that ^ first, but now, here is The Eleventh Chapter! Woohoo! Almost half-way done! I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to wait for the next part for, you know, the next part. It's a cliff-hanger, I tell you! Enjoy!

That night went surprisingly well, despite Quicksilver throwing himself against the wall between the two rooms for the first half of it. Wanda was turning out to be an amazing friend, taking me into her room and making me feel totally welcome. We talked for a good majority of the night, until Quicksilver stopped his racket. I slept soundly, but not too well. Knowing that Magneto wasn’t going to hurt voluntarily was definitely helping.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ali, wake up.”  
I stirred in my sleep, hearing Wanda’s urgent words – but I couldn’t pull myself out of my dream that was slowly turning into a nightmare.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It started in the cell, with Quicksilver approaching me the same way he had the night before, with the same hungry look on his face. He was at the bars suddenly, vibrating them to pull them apart. Fear erupted in my chest, and I backed as far away from him as I could, and pressed myself against the wall farthest from him. The smile on his face grew from hungry to malicious, and I screamed as he stepped through the bars towards me.  
Suddenly, he was in front of me, pinning me to the wall roughly. His lips found mine – but instead of the soft, loving kisses from before, he was biting and hurting my lips. The pain was dull, but it distracted me long enough for Quicksilver to undo my jeans and rip open my shirt. Soon, I wore nothing except my bra and panties, and it was almost impossible to escape his grasp. He was soon ripping off my bra and panties, leaving my body bare to him and my garments a tattered mess on the floor.  
Using his power, he was naked within seconds and had me pinned to the ground underneath him. I struggled and screamed for Wanda, Magneto, anyone, to come and help me. All he did was laugh, pulling my legs apart and settling between them. In one painful thrust that brought tears to my eyes, he was inside me. Immediately, he began thrusting in and out, pounding me painfully into the floor. I yelled and screamed and struggled, but I was unable to push him off of me. He leaned down with his evil smile, his lips bumping into my ear. I jerked away, but his hand held my face where he wanted it.   
“Now, my little pet,” he spoke harshly, his breath coming in gasps. “You will join us.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ali! Wake up right now,” Wanda started yelling, shaking me awake. As I was jolted out of my dream, my screams were cut short. I sat up quickly, breathing heavily and holding my arms around myself protectively.   
Wanda sat beside me, rubbing my arms and telling me that it would be alright, until I stopped shaking. When I finally did, I told her all about the dream, stopping and starting when I had to take a minute.  
“Then Pietro will be kept far away from you, okay? We can’t have that happen.” Wanda passed me some clothes, as we were relatively the same size. “I promise you that something like that will never happen. Actually,” she brightened, stopping with her hands on her hips. “I’m going to get you out of here.”  
“What?” I stopped in the middle of putting on the shirt.  
“You heard me. I’m taking you back to the X-Men.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The plan was iffy, and it relied partially on my powers, but Wanda seemed to think it would work. Because of the incident with Kitty’s powers, I felt uncomfortable using my own powers, fear and reluctance gripping my chest tightly when I did. I hadn’t told anyone here about my powers, lest Wanda make me stay, or Magneto lock me up again. I did, however, think that Kitty would have told the Professor by now, if not all the X-men.   
The plan was set to go. First, Wanda had gone to the control room and sent a recorded message to the X-Men to let them know of our location. She had also scouted a place for us to stay hidden until they found us: if they ever get the message. The only tricky part was what came next – getting out without Magneto seeing us.  
Part two was coming up now, as Wanda had left me to hide myself in plain sight as she sent the message out. I had two fingers pressed hard against my temple, hiding myself from the minds of every person that may come past. The only person I couldn’t hide from was Magneto, so we reckoned that I would only try to hide until Wanda got back. She had told me to wait for her or her signal, whichever came first.  
She appeared around the corner suddenly. “Come on, Ali, I know you’re here, and we have to go; now!”  
“Shit!” I ran towards her, releasing the illusion around myself and appearing in front of her. Wanda took me hand and smiled grimly – this would be a quick trip, to either freedom or the dungeons. We bolted together out of the hallway and into another. I lost where we were, but soon we rounded a corner to see the outside door at the end of another hall. Our hands gripped tighter to each other as we ran with renewed strength towards the door.  
Only twenty yards left, only a couple more –   
“Stop.”  
The voice came over the intercom, and then a set of iron bars came down over the door, barring our way out. We both skidded to a halt, only ten feet or so from the door. I threw up my hands, as did Wanda, but neither my telepathy nor her hexes were able to raise the bars. It was useless; Magneto was too powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter 12 is up next, tentatively called "Severe Punishment".
> 
>  
> 
> Also, just wanted to say that I have some one-shots that I've been working on, and I plan on having a work of those pretty soon, from all of my fandoms. And I can take requests for those as well, so just comment below with a prompt, character, and pairing. I'll comment back and let you know if it's one of my fandoms or not. 
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter, LotR, The Hobbit, Star Trek, Star Wars, Avengers, X-Men, Night at the Museum, Doctor Who, Sherlock, and Outlander are my main fandoms.


	12. Severe Punishment and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliante and the Scarlet Witch are caught. The X-Men get a clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Half-way, everybody! I hope this chapter is better than the previous ones. I feel that it is. Anyways, enjoy!

Time had slowed, almost to a pause; the moment Magneto’s voice came over the PA system. Both Wanda and I were frozen where we stood, our powers useless against the heavy bars blocking the door. The fear that had gripped me was drying my mouth like a desert, and putting all the moisture in the palms of my hands. I tried to move, to wipe off my hands, but I couldn’t. I knew that the punishment for me would be amplified for the Scarlet Witch. She had betrayed her father, no questions asked, to save my life. But I wasn’t strong enough with my powers to save hers in return.   
“Wanda: why?”  
The voice was pained, tired. I saw, in my peripheral vision, all the breath leave Wanda’s body. The question had struck her deep, and I could see her outer layers fall away as she fell to her knees, hanging her head in defeat. After a few moments, I found I was able to move to her side. I grasped her hand in one of mine, the other on her back. I felt her take a shaky breath, and then another, trying to right herself. I kept her there in the next few moments, as her breathing slowly became more regular. When I heard footsteps approaching us from the end of the hall, I squeezed her hand and helped her stand. We put on brave faces, reassuring each other, and faced the wrath of Magneto.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“How dare you defy me, daughter; after I have given you so much?” His voice sounded sad to me, but they ripped themselves a hole through Wanda. I tried to reach out, to comfort her, but our restrains were too tight. We had each been tied to a chair, painfully, and set just out of reach of each other. By this time, I hoped and prayed for the X-Men to show up, make a perfectly-timed dramatic entrance, and save us both. But that didn’t happen.  
Magneto advanced on me next, and though he hadn’t thrown punches yet, his words stung like poison from a dull knife.  
“Where are your precious X-Men now, wench? Do they fly in their Blackbird to save you now? Do they even care enough about a new X-Man, or will they be going about their lives as if nothing happened – as if you’re nothing but a casualty?” I kicked out at him, the anger building inside me becoming too much to bear.   
“The X-Men care about me, yes. They are my friends, the same as Wanda, and they will come for me and fight you with every last breath until I am freed. And you know what,” I smiled at him sweetly. “I bet they’ll save Wanda, too, and Pietro, if he wants. That’s the thing about the X-Men, Magneto. They don’t give up on one of their own. If I’ve learned anything so far, it’s that the X-Men care. And that is a quality that you sorely lack.” I finished by spitting in his direction, which turned out to be a bad idea. His reaction was fast, but not quick to be over. In a matter of minutes, my face was bloody and sore, the pain making me dizzy. But still, he kept going. My nose was broken and both of my lips were split in more than one place. Wanda had begun screaming for Pietro or anyone to help us. But of course, Pietro was locked in his room and everyone else was on Magneto’s side. Finally, after what seemed to us both like ages, Magneto pulled back and let my head roll forwards. The only thing that kept me awake and present was Wanda, screaming my name. But as she was looking in my direction, she didn’t notice her father advancing on her.  
“Wanda…” I said weakly, swinging my head painfully in the direction of Magneto. Her gaze swung with my head, and she let out a blood-curdling scream. It was quickly silenced by her father’s fist, striking her cheek. He paused then, listening. I tried to stop the ringing in my ear enough to hear what he did, but all I could muster was the rapid pounding coming from above. Pietro had heard his sister’s yelling, apparently, and was trying to come and save us. I decided that I could use the rest of my strength now, so that Pietro could help Wanda.   
“Pietro…” My voice broke. “Pietro! Wanda needs your help! Pietro!” I yelled to him, and I heard him pause before a loud thud reached us. Magneto advanced again, hitting Wanda rapidly. My vision blurred as Pietro reached to door to look in horror at the scene before him. Everything went black as he ran towards his father, yelling.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first thing I noticed was the cold. I was back in the cell, but the blanket had been taken away. The second thing was the hands on my face, wiping blood away. I tried to open my eyes, but the blood on my face had caked them shut. Instead, I groaned to let the hands know that I was awake.   
“Ali? Are you alright?” I heard Wanda’s voice from out of the darkness.  
“I think so.” My voice scratched and hurt, but it was loud enough to hear. “How are you?”  
“I’m alright. Pietro got there in time, so I’m not as bad as you. Sorry,” she apologized, as I grunted in pain at her ministrations. “So Father threw us in here, and took Pietro away as well. I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have gotten there in time if it hadn’t been for you. So thank you, Ali.”  
“It was all I could think of to do in time. I was alright blacking out, so I used the last of my strength to save you, as you did for me.” I coughed uncontrollably, and I felt Wanda sit me up against the wall. Soon, the fit passed, and I was able to take ragged, shaky breaths.   
“Don’t worry…” I said quietly. “The X-Men will have received our signal. They’ll be here…”  
Wanda sat beside me, shoulder to shoulder, and together, we waited.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Professor!” Rogue yelled out across the tactical room, getting the attention of the whole team. “I found a signal! And I’m one hundred percent sure that it’s Ali.” The Professor came over, and Rogue played the message over the PA.  
“This is Wanda, calling the X-Men. I repeat; the X-Men need to receive this message. I have Ali, and we are trying to escape from Magneto. If our plan goes well, we will be at the following coordinates: ___ and ___. If it does not, we will most likely be in the dungeon under the castle. Follow the same coordinates from before and you will reach the island that we are being held on. As this frequency is secret, you can believe me when I say that I am sided with Ali, and not my father. Please, help us.”  
The silence that filled the room was complete, but in didn’t last. The Professor’s words broke the silence, calm and hopeful.  
“Prepare the Blackbird, Scott. Everyone else, get ready. We’re getting Aliante back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You guys are all awesome!


	13. Heroic Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the X-Men arrive in time to save our beloved heroine, or will Ali and her new friend suffer more at the hands of their suddenly cruel captor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 13. I have made this quite a lucky chapter, I think, despite the negative correlation with the number. So, enjoy, and don't forget to check out my new QUICKSILVER X READER ONE-SHOT. Yes. I have started doing that. 
> 
> Enjoy, friends!

“They’ve got to be here somewhere,” Scott said, as he piloted the plane with Storm. The X-Men had been ready to go in seconds – and now the Blackbird was approaching the coordinates sent to them by the Scarlet Witch.   
“I have a feeling they didn’t make it out, Scott.” Storm said quietly, taking the plane into stealth-mode.  
Kitty waited with the others, all strapped-in in the back of the plane. She was finally feeling some hope that they would get Ali back – but she also couldn’t help the fear of what they would find in Magneto’s hideout.  
As Storm and Scott brought the plane down and landed it, the others all unbuckled and stood up. Rogue walked over the Kitty and gave her a huge hug, knowing that they both would need the strength. For a moment, everything was silent and unmoving. Then Logan nodded to Scott, and went to open the hatch. Kitty and Rogue parted, giving each other small smiles and, hopefully, strength.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“They’ll be here…they’ll be here…” I muttered, half unconscious from my injuries. Wanda wasn’t doing much better, leaning against my shoulder in her partial-slumber. We had been here god knows how long, and nothing had happened, save someone bringing us our uneaten food.  
Suddenly, loud noises from above woke me up fully – had Pietro escaped his room? Wanda jumped to beside me, and together we struggled to our feet. Supporting each other, we staggered our way to the bars, trying to be silent and listen, in case we had a chance to make an escape. A silent thought passed between us; one that was argued quickly, but made irrelevant once Magneto appeared on the steps before us, the X-Men behind him.  
My heart sang in joy, though my body gave out then. Wanda and I let go of each other and I fell towards the bars, only just catching myself on them whilst falling.   
“You may take back your X-Man,” Magneto spat, tearing the bars out of my grip to open the cell. Wanda made a desperate attempt at freedom, but was pushed back by her father. “But my daughter must be punished further for her betrayal. I saw Scott and Logan exchange a look – they must have received Wanda’s message, but only just now believed it.  
Kitty rushed to help me to my feet, supporting me back to the rest of the team. I was greeted by solemn, happy faces as each of them took in my visible injuries.   
“I’ll be alright…” I said breathlessly, struggling with every word. Magneto slammed the cell shut again, Wanda still trapped inside. Adrenaline rushed through me as I threw myself at the cell, reaching for Wanda’s hand through the bars and holding on tightly.  
“We’ll be back for you, okay? You can always be an X-Man,” I whispered, giving her a reassuring smile before my hand went limp in hers and I blacked out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep*   
My world came back, unfocused. I heard the voices of the people around me, but I couldn’t hear words. The only clear thing was the insistent beeping.   
“Ali!” My name: I heard my name being called, from out of the gloom. I took a deep breath and blinked hard. Suddenly, I saw brown curls and a brightly smiling face – Kitty Pryde.  
“Kitty…is everyone safe?” I tried to sit up, but my head swam around. She called the others over, and slowly, each of the X-Men’s faces came into view.   
“Well, almost everyone. We had to leave the Scarlet Witch with Magneto…which was too bad. I think we should have saved her too,” Kitty said, reaching to help me sit. My gaze swept over my friends, landing on the Professor.  
“Professor, will she be alright?” I asked, unsure of my new friend’s fate.  
“I do believe that she will be, in time. But we are all glad to see that you are recovering, and your injuries were far worse than hers.” He smiled.  
“When will I be able to train with everyone again? And just so you know, her name is Wanda,” I said, trying to help.  
Everyone looked shocked for a second, before the Professor broke the silence.  
“I’m glad you know her name. And you will be able to return soon, I promise. But you’ve been in here for three days, and –”  
“Three days!?” I exclaimed, my eyes wide. Thanks to my blackout, I figured I should take their word for it. But it still shocked me.   
“It’s alright, Hank healed you up. You’re in the infirmary, in case you were wondering,” Kitty smiled, showing her straight teeth. I smiled back, still a little lost.   
“But what about Wanda – will we be able to save her? She told me that she’d rather be an X-Man…” I sadly said, looking to the Professor for the answer to my question once again. He took a breath.  
“It’s…hard to say. We may be able to, but not for a while. Magneto has probably already moved his operations, so there is no saying when we will see them next.”  
“I hope for Wanda’s sake that it’s soon. The only reason that she didn’t get hurt as much is because I was there to call for help. It was Pietro that saved us,” I explained, telling the whole story from the beginning. How Wanda befriended be, how Pietro is just as crazy as his father (Kitty looked at me sadly, and I knew what she was thinking – no more relationship for Ali and Pietro), and how Wanda tried to save me. After I finished, everyone was silent.  
“But what about Pietro; didn’t he get punished?” Bobby asked, puzzled. I shook my head.  
“I don’t know. We were fairly unconscious, but I do recall hearing the door to his room close again. It is possible that that was after a beating, but I don’t know,” I said, the sadness creeping into my voice.   
Kitty soon shooed everyone out, after talking quietly to Hank. Apparently satisfied, she came over to me.  
“Do you want to sleep here, or come back up to our room? As long as we take it slow, Hank said that you can go up there,” Kitty seemed elated, as if she was sure that I would want to stay in the infirmary.  
“Of course I’ll come back upstairs! It would be a nice change to a cell, or this hard mattress.” We laughed, and made our slow way upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You guys are all so awesome. And if you're looking for some hot action from our leading man, head on over to check out my new one-shot.


	14. Healing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes friendship is the best medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a brief interlude kind of thing as the next chapter. The next chapter is short as well, but don't worry. I'm getting to something.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next two days went smoothly, for the most part. I was kept in the mansion, but was unable to train with everyone else. Through all of it, one thought preoccupied my mind, one man: Pietro.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I awoke in the bed beside Kitty’s, aching all over. Kitty was sitting on her bed, back towards me.   
“What’s the plan for today?” I asked, sitting up painfully. Her head whipped around in surprise.  
“Ali, you’re awake!” She walked over, smiling. “I’m actually supposed to keep you from doing anything: no lifting, no walking too far – nothing like that for the next two days. Then Hank will decide if you are allowed to continue training; and of course, the Professor will need to speak with you about having my powers,” she said, raising an eyebrow and smirking. I laughed, and soon her façade broke into her own laughter. Just then, Rogue came in.  
“Y’all should go get breakfast, before the boys eat it all. Oh, morning Ali,” she said, winking at us. We nodded as she left, and I slowly dressed. It was painful, but I struggled through it. After we had both prepped for the day, we headed down, running into Bobby in the stairwell.  
“Morning, ladies,” he said with a smile, bowing his head to me. I smiled back, thinking nothing of it. Kitty and I chatted about the last few days; she was telling me about searching for me when we reached the dining hall.   
“Where is everyone?” I stared around in puzzlement, seeing only Jean and Rogue at the table. Kitty shrugged, and we sat down opposite the other girls.   
“They wanted to get to training early today,” Rogue said between bites of her pancakes. “We haven’t been training the past couple of days – we didn’t have time.”  
After breakfast, the four of us settled ourselves in front of the TV in one of the parlours. The couches were comfy, so Kitty deemed it okay for me to watch TV with them. I told her that I couldn’t possibly strain myself doing this, but she still looked unconvinced.   
“If we decided on watching the right sport, you could definitely strain yourself,” she countered, unable to admit defeat.   
“Then we won’t watch sports,” I teased, giving her a bright smile. Kitty stuck out her tongue.  
“How does Harry Potter marathon sound? The SPACE channel is airing one today,” Jean said, choosing the channel with the remote in her hand.   
As the movie began, my mind wandered. I could not supress the guilt I felt at leaving Wanda behind. I even felt bad for Pietro – he had saved us from Magneto. Perhaps he wasn’t the monster he had seemed after all. That thought brought even more guilt, as I remembered the horrible things I had said to him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I spent the next night in the infirmary, so Hank could monitor my vitals through the night. It was colder there, and the machines buzzed insistently next to me. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamt of super-speed and hex curses.  
The girls’ voices were loud, breaking me out of my reverie. I opened my eyes, taking in the three figures leaning over my bed.  
“Oh, she’s awake!”   
I sat up, Kitty reaching to help me. There was an air of business to their presence, so I was glad when they got straight to the point.   
“We need to talk about Quicksilver, Ali,” Jean looked over from my far left, beside Kitty. Rogue was on my right. An uneasy feeling settled into my stomach.  
“What about him?”  
“Kitty told us what happened. When we were at the mall,” Rogue answered. “We want to talk about where you want to go with this.”  
I took a deep breath, unsure of how to tell them. Spit it out, Ali, I thought.  
“He was horrible to me, when I was in that cell. He turned into his father,” I spat the words out, leaving surprise on the faces around me.   
“But…you were totally into him! I saw how happy you were after being with him,” Kitty looked defeated.   
“I am still am into him, I know that. But when he was like that, I said some very rude and terrible things to him. I feel that he will never forgive me,” I answered, hanging my head in guilt. Jean came around beside me and sat on the bed. Putting her arm around me, she tried to comfort me.   
“I believe that if you give him a chance, he will show you his good side. Was he able to snap out of the imitation of his father, or did he just sneer and leave?”  
“He did snap out of it, yeah. He looked so hurt when he left, but I said whatever I could to get him to leave.”  
The silence that followed was not empty, but full of my three friends sitting with me while the tears spilt over, drowning my face with sorrow. Kitty sat on my other side, and wrapped her arms around me, as did Jean. Rogue sat further down the bed, rubbing my leg through the blanket so as not to take my powers. The love and sense of family I felt was overwhelming – these weren’t my friends; they were my sisters.   
“Next time we see him, we’ll arrange for you to talk to him. It’ll all work out in the end, okay?”  
I sniffed, my tears beginning to dry on my face. “Thank you guys so much. Maybe it will work out for Pietro and I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also, I do one-shots. Actually, I have a Quicksilver One-Shot if you haven't already checked it out. It's for the reader, so enjoy!


	15. Private Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali gets put into some lessons, and a mystery becomes more mysterious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the next chapter. Sorry it's so short.
> 
> Enjoy!

After Hank okayed me for regular lessons, the Professor called me down to his office, assumingly to talk about my new-found powers.  
“I haven’t used my powers since, Professor,” I said, seated across from him at his desk. “I didn’t want Magneto to have more reason to hold me there.”  
“You handled the situation with Magneto very well, Ali. And I would very much like to speak to you about your powers, but not today. It is Friday, and no one has lessons of any kind today. We shall begin on Monday, and every Monday afterwards.” He smiled at you. “Tuesdays you will train specially with Jean for your telepathy and telekinesis; and Wednesdays, you will go with Logan and Scott for more in-depth physical training.   
On Monday, I want to work on the limitations of your power. Today, I would like to know exactly what happened that day. And perhaps you can try again to harness Kitty’s power.”  
I bit my lip, uncertainty rising in my throat. “I can try, but it happened in a moment of panic. I was scared – because it was my first encounter – and I kept hoping that Kitty would use her power and take me away. It kept thinking about how it felt, and then suddenly it was happening. I thought everything was alright until I saw Kitty’s face. She looked more scared than I had been, and it was then that we both realised that the only person that could have done it was me.”  
I took a breath. “Then hell broke loose, and you know the rest. I’ve been too scared to do anything, because of Magneto and because of me using Kitty’s power. But I can try,” I finished, standing and making my way to the space behind my chair. The Professor had been listening intently the whole time and nodding. Now he sat back in his chair, ready to observe.  
I took a few steadying breaths and walked forwards, towards the chair. I tried not to flinch as I hit it – but I didn’t. I slid right through it, just like Kitty did. I jumped back before freezing, thankfully having the common sense to remove myself from the chair first. The Professor’s eyes were wide.  
“You seem to have no difficultly – I thought that you might need to be in contact with Kitty to harness her powers, but you seemed to have simply added them to your own.” He came around the desk, leading me out of the room. “I do wonder, though, how many powers you can take in. That may be your power,” he said, stopping to turn into Logan’s empty classroom. Soon, I realized that Logan was at his desk. “Logan,” the Professor called, beckoning him over. With a smug smile, Logan stood and came over to use, seating himself backwards in a chair as I sat on a desk.   
“It would seem that Ali is an empathic mimic, as we thought,” he spoke, Logan instantly tensing.  
“Are you sure, Charles? It’s quite rare…”  
“Of course; Ali, would you please prove my point?”  
I stood again, but this time was different. I didn’t have to concentrate when I walked through the desk. I turned around on the other side, smiling when I saw the slightly shocked expression on Logan’s face.   
“I only have to think about it a little now,” I said, walking through the desk again to sit back down on top of it.   
“Well, then I’ll see you on Wednesday.” With that, Logan walked back to his desk. I left with the Professor, but we parted in the hall. I went up to tell Kitty about it, finding her lounging on her bed with a book.  
“I just spoke with the Professor,” I started, Kitty jumping up and setting her book down to listen intently.  
“And?” She asked excitedly.  
“Apparently, I am an ‘empathic mimic’. I can mimic other people’s powers,” I said, dropping down beside Kitty. She looked at me in wonder for a moment, before throwing her arms around me.  
“I’m very glad, Ali. I was hoping that we could figure it out.” Kitty laughed when I wrapped my arms around her in response, my own laugh soon joining hers. When we let each other go, we both sat there, discussing the next day – Saturday. We were allowed out of the Mansion again today, but I was to be watched by Jean very closely. But, unknown to everyone else, Jean was in on our secret plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. The Second Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, shopping malls. The best kind of therapy, especially with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize for the wait, but chronic neck pain is not a friend to a writer. But apparently you get a longer chapter. This is the 16th chapter, and I swear that the story is about to get really good, as we hit the straight stretch to the finish.
> 
> Enjoy!

I was jolted awake by a loud crashing noise, hitting the ground at the same time as Kitty.  
"What was that?" I asked her, both of us moving cautiously towards the door while Rogue sat up.  
"Sounds like someone snuck out, then caught the alarm. It's probably nothing. Come on, let's go back to sleep," Rogue said, burrowing back into her blankets.   
Kitty shook her head, curls bouncing around her. "I think we should go and see, just in case. It could be the Brotherhood after you, Ali."  
"Let's do it." Kitty and I shared an excited look before heading out of the room and creeping towards the stairs. Someone was in the kitchen, and it sounded like they were rooting around in the cupboards. As we approached the door, we heard someone curse, and my mind felt another mind.  
"I think its Jean," I whispered to Kitty, and her eyes widened.   
"What do you think she's doing?"  
"Let's find out."  
I walked into the kitchen, trying to make enough noise to not scare Jean. She looked up from her sandwich making, a frightened look in her eyes, when she heard us.  
"You aren't supposed to be up, Ali. Didn't Rogue tell you it would be alright? Please go back to bed," Jean pleaded, her eyes betraying her.   
"Jean, what happened? You look terrible, like something attacked you." I moved closer to her, and she flinched away.  
"It was a nightmare. I have them sometimes…whenever my power grows. They hurt, and they scare me, but I've never been able to get rid of them." She bowed her head.  
"Do you want us to tell the Professor? We don't have to," I responded quickly when I saw she was scared. "We can help you make sandwiches, though. How about that?"   
She gave us a small smile, and Kitty made for the fridge. "Thank you, both of you. I'd rather get my mind off of it. Hey, are you guys up for shopping tomorrow?"  
"Totally," Kitty said, smiling as she took the countertop opposite Jean to begin building her sandwich. I stood at the end, in between both of them. "Who else should we bring?"  
"Just Rogue, if she wants to come. Ororo would say no, I think. She has training with Logan tomorrow," Jean answered, as she grabbed a bag of chip out of another cupboard. I brought plates to the counter, and we made up our late-night snacks and took them to the living room.   
All night, we ate and talked and laughed, cheering up Jean and forgetting all about the nightmare. I even forgot, for a moment, about my undying love for Pietro.  
My neck was stiff, and I imagined that Kitty and Jean's were as well. The couch had been comfy to sit on all night, but sleeping was another matter. I was being poked awake but something pointy and I could hear voices. Kitty's head rested on my shoulder, and Jean was curled up beside me, head on the armrest. I had fallen asleep sitting up, with my head crooked on my neck. As the world came into focus, I saw Kurt and Scott standing in front of us. Kurt was poking me with his tail; but Scott had his arms folded and was shaking his head.  
“What were you girls doing last night? Having a slumber party?” Scott looked serious; but he always did.  
“Jean needed help, so we helped her. And the sandwiches were screaming, so we put them out of their misery,” I said sarcastically, gently shaking Kitty. With a start, she jumped up, but soon lay back against the couch, massaging her stiff neck. At least I wasn’t the only one.   
“We fell asleep down here? Well, we better hurry and see if Rogue will come with us,” Kitty stood, slowly making her way up to our room. I stayed behind, rubbing my neck to get out the kinks. A few moments later, Scott woke Jean up and helped her up to her room. Kurt and I were left alone in the living room, watching the other exit.  
“So, was Jean alright this time? Scott says her nightmares have been getting worse,” Kurt said, his accent thick with worry. Surprised, I recounted the events of the previous night to him.   
“Well, it seems she is doing better. You didn’t witness the actual nightmare, so we can’t say for sure…but she is lucky to have friends like you and Kitty.” Kurt smiled before teleporting away.  
Before I went upstairs, I thought about what Kurt had said. Jean’s nightmares were usually worse than this…that scared me more than I thought it would. Does that mean her power would grow? Would mine grow in the same way, or would it be less disturbing?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ah, the sun is just gorgeous today!” Kitty sang, dancing around us as we threaded our way through the outdoor shops.  
Rogue shook her head as I giggled; but Jean remained silent and thoughtful. I could feel from her brain waves that she was not alright, and it might take all three of us to get her mind off of last night.  
“Hey Rogue…” I said, a smile forming with the thought in my mind. “Have you ever run up an escalator going down?”  
“No, I can’t say that I have,” Rogue answered, confused for a moment. Realizing my plan, she then gave me a wide smile. “But I bet its loads of fun. We should have a race.”  
Rogue made it to the set of escalators first, but I lost her on the way up as I had chosen the escalator without obstacles.  
“No fair! Next time we’re waiting for both to be clear,” Rogue huffed, joining me at the top. We had lugged our shopping bags with us, and now we were both bent double with exertion. I looked around, spying Kitty and Jean still at the bottom. Kitty was fist-pumping the air while Jean smiled and shook her head at us. Oh, well, I thought. At least I got a smile.  
“Isn’t that Wanda?”  
Rogue’s question caught me off-guard, and I quickly craned my neck to search. Sure enough, Wanda was behind Kitty and Jean, walking towards us with the last – and only – person I wanted to see: Pietro.  
“Pietro’s with her. Come on, we need to leave,” I grabbed Rogue’s hand, pulling her down the escalator again, dodging people and almost tripping multiple times. Kitty looked strangely at us, but Jean sensed my urgency and took Kitty’s hand. We moved in separate pairs through the crowd, trying to get away from where we were; and where it was obvious that the Maximoff twins were headed.   
I ducked into a clothing store, weaving my way to the back. The others trailed behind me like ducklings, and I could hear Jean filling in Kitty. Of course she was in my head, I thought. We were both telepathic, and in this circumstance it was completely understandable.  
Peering out towards the entrance, I spotted Wanda motioning for Pietro to follow her into the store. They stopped about half way in, Wanda looking at some jeans on a table. Now that they were closer, I could see Pietro’s face – or what used to be it. There wasn’t a single spot that wasn’t bruised yellow, purple, blue, and black. My heart tightened for a moment, and I felt Kitty’s hand on my shoulder.  
“Go to him, Ali. Make sure that he’s alright,” she whispered, and they all gave me reassuring smiles. I smiled back, taking a deep breath to calm my charged nerves. Without waiting too long for fear of giving up, I stood up straight and walked so I was in the same isle as Pietro, but still further into the store. I cleared my throat.  
Casually, he glanced around him, his eyes finally landing on me. His lips parted like he wanted to speak, and his eyes betrayed his insecurity.  
“Ali?” He said quietly.   
“Pietro,” I replied joyously, my eyes tearing. I then forgot myself, launching at him and catching him in a tight hug. His embrace was warm, but he was being tender with me, almost like he could break me with his touch.   
“What’s wrong?” I leaned back to look into his face, still holding on to his waist. Wanda had turned around too, smiling brilliantly at me. Pietro sighed, his head falling to rest in the curve of my neck.   
“I was worried about you getting away. I’m so glad that you were able to…even if you probably hate me for everything,” he whispered, scared of his own words. I hugged him tighter, placing my mouth beside his ear.  
“I couldn’t hate you for the mistakes of your father. After all, you did save Wanda and me from him once, in that room. I have no doubt that you would do it again.” Pietro pressed me to him, clearly comforted by my statement.  
“Then meet with me again tonight. I know a restaurant, open all night, that we can have dinner at,” he said, smiling as he pulled back and let me go. “It’s your choice, though. I’ll give you this,” he handed me a piece of torn paper. “And you can either show up or not.”  
“It’ll be tough,” Kitty said, the girls coming up behind me. “The Professor will be cautious of you leaving, considering you were kidnapped. It’ll take all four of us, I think.” She glanced around, everyone nodding. Wanda spoke for the first time, her voice horribly raspy.  
“I’ll try to help as well. I can wait outside the mansion with a car, to bring you into the city. Just text me the time and I’ll be there.”  
I stared at her for a second. She didn’t seem to be in any physical pain, or at least no where I could see. But something told me Magneto had hurt her just as bad as Pietro, or worse.   
“Alright, but you need to drink some tea, alright? With honey,” I concluded, bringing out the “mom” voice. Pietro scoffed.   
“We don’t have any. Think you could bring some?” He looked hopeful.  
“Of course, I can totally do that. And yes, I will try to meet you tonight,” I bit my bottom lip, suddenly nervous. “Is this a date?”  
“Um,” Pietro looked around, worried. “Only if you’re okay with it being a date; I’d sure like it to be…”  
“Then it is!” I gently grabbed his neck, bringing his lips to mine in a soft but wanting kiss. He was breathing hard when I released him, and my thoughts went immediately to the last trip to the mall. His frantic lips on mine, the cold wall behind me, the press of his hard manhood against my…whoa, Ali, snap out of it.   
“Well, we’ll see you tonight then,” Wanda waved at our retreating forms.  
“I hope Father doesn’t find out and interfere. I have a horrible feeling that she wouldn’t get off easy,” the white-haired speedster dropped his head, sadly regretting not going with you back to the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I take requests, if you want one just comment below. I have a Quicksilver/Reader One-shot posted as well, if you want an example. It isn't great, but it works.


	17. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliante heads out for her date with Pietro...will there be a second date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here it is: and perhaps we shall have some romantic goodnight kisses...!
> 
> I got super into writing this today...only because I have a date on Tuesday! Ohmigosh, it's my first ever! So scared...but also so okay with it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The plan was set: everything was in place. Kitty had been talking secretly to Rogue for the rest of the evening, setting up their plan to get me out of the mansion. So far, they hadn’t told me what exactly was going to happen, but I assumed it would work. After all, they had been here longer than me.  
Night was approaching, and the three of us couldn’t sleep. We tried, mind you, but we were all dressed and ready to leave as soon as we could. The girls had briefed me on the time to leave, and when they would be waiting for me to come back. Other than that, I was told to just follow them and be quiet.   
“Do you think they’re all asleep yet?” I asked, lying sideways across my bed with my head hanging over the edge. An upside-down Kitty shook her head, brown curls bouncing.  
“It’ll be a little bit still. What does that paper say again?”  
I sat up and glanced at the paper I had clutched in my hands. I hadn’t let go of it since earlier, when Pietro had handed it to me. It had an address and name on it, and I read it out. Kitty nodded again, thinking to herself.  
“It isn’t far, especially if Wanda is waiting outside the gate with a car to take you there. Oh, Ali,” Kitty smiled widely, grinning like a fool. “I’m so happy for you! This first date will be perfect for both you and Pietro.”  
“I hope so. If this works, we might even be able to have a second date…oh my gosh!” I sat up straight, my head spinning from vertigo.  
“What is it?” Kitty rushed around my bed and Rogue sat up, interested.  
“What if he kisses me?” I screamed quietly, my voice breaking. Kitty laughed, sitting beside me.  
“Then you kiss him back, silly. I’m assuming you guys kissed before, in the market.”  
I blushed hard, remembering. It was more than just kissing, but I wasn’t about to tell Kitty that – not yet. I needed to figure out if I did like him. I am very attracted to him, yes, but that isn’t the point, I thought. Do I want to be with him? Do I feel any kind of love for him?  
“Um, the look on your face says yes. No matter how much you try to deny it now,” Kitty pointed out. I giggled while Rogue shook her head. Suddenly, she went rigid and we both glanced at her.  
“It’s time,” she said, grinning humourlessly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I followed them, just as they said, and now we stood outside the gate. Rogue was at the door of the mansion, as lookout. As it turned out, Kitty was able to phase the particles around us to block sound. The three of us simply walked out of the mansion and through the gate.  
“Where is Wanda? She said she’d be here,” Kitty shivered, having not grabbed a coat. I had offered her mine, but she declined saying that I would need it for my date.   
“I’ll try to find her mind,” I stepped forward, closing my eyes. My mind went down the road, towards the city, trying to find anyone. Finally, I found her.  
“I can’t get into her head. She must be able to block me. But I did find her, and she’s on her way.  
Wanda pulled up soundlessly and the door opened. I gave Kitty and hug and a wave before climbing into the passenger seat. The door closed and we were off.  
“So, are you excited?”  
“Yes! And a little scared…”  
“There’s no need to be. I’ll be able to track you both, just in case he decides to pull something. There’s no reason for you to be afraid of him, okay?” Wanda smiled.   
“Of course, that makes sense. Have you been treated alright since I left? I saw Pietro, and your voice is all wrong,” I asked, watching the road.  
Wanda hesitated. “Magneto was harsh with us; he really didn’t want you to escape. He thought he had his ace-in-the-hole when we captured you, and so did we. Unfortunately, I wanted to be your friend, and Pietro wanted to fall in love with you. I don’t even know if he really did, back then…but I can tell that he does now. I feel him getting farther away from me…and closer to you.” She glanced at me, smiling sadly. “It is good for him, but I fear that you could break his heart if you said the wrong thing. Do you understand?”  
I sat there, absorbing what Wanda had just said. “I…think so. I feel something for him too…I just don’t know what it is yet.”  
“Just be careful. And for god’s sake, enjoy yourself.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pietro stood in front of the restaurant, holding a bouquet of roses and looking bashful. It brought a smile to my face as we pulled up to the curb.  
“Go get him, Ali,” Wanda cheered me on, the door swinging open for me. I stepped out, taking a deep breath of the cool night air.  
“Hello, Aliante. So glad you decided to join me this evening,” Pietro handed me the flowers and offered his elbow.  
“Hello, Pietro. Thank you for the flowers; they’re beautiful.” I linked my arm through his, allowing him to lead me into the restaurant.   
Once we were seated and had ordered, Pietro cleared his throat, clearly nervous.  
“This is a very fine establishment,” I commented.  
“Yes, it is. I like coming here – they accept mutants as people, probably because the owner and most of the employees are mutants themselves. So I feel safe here,” he sat back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. His jaw was quite prominent from this angle, making my stomach squirm. I glanced up and saw him staring at me, brow raised.   
Oh no, I thought. How long have I been staring at him? Look away now, before he realizes.  
“Aliante.”  
His use of my full name sent a thrill through me. No one used it anymore, probably because of the length of it. ‘Ali’ was just easier.  
“Pietro?”  
The speedster sat forward, locking eyes with me. “I’m in love with you. I can’t figure out how, or why, but I am. But if you hate me for everything that has happened, or my father, then I understand.”  
Our food arrived, and we didn’t move as it was set in front of us. Our eyes remained locked and my face began to heat up.   
I wanted to tell him that I would be with him, that we could do this. But the truth was I didn’t think we could. With his father being Magneto, and the mortal enemy of my new family, I had a feeling that he alone would break us apart. And there was another reason.  
“I really don’t want Magneto to hurt you and Wanda again,” I blurted out once the servers had gone. Pietro looked taken aback. “Look, we exist on two different sides of a coin. There isn’t an easy way for this to work. I feel the same way about you, don’t get me wrong, but we need to be careful and play this right. I want you to be safe,” I finished, looking down at my plate.  
“I know it won’t be easy, Ali. That’s why I need to know if you’re willing to take that risk with me – if you’re willing to try to love me.” His shoulders were slumped when I looked back up at him, and sadness rolled off of him in waves.  
“I’m more than willing to try. We just both need to be aware of the consequences of our actions – especially if we continue to keep it a secret from Magneto and the Professor.” I reached across and took his hand, making him look me in the eyes again.  
“I know we can do it, Ali. We’ve got to.”  
The rest of the evening was very pleasant, having gotten through the tough part. Talking was easier, and my chest felt lighter. Pietro and I could be together, but we had to be careful. And hopefully not have to fight one another, should that situation arrive. I knew that my friends would be behind me every step of the way, and Wanda would take care of Pietro.   
Pietro rode with Wanda and I back to the mansion, so I sat in the backseat with him. He held my hand, sometimes stroking it and sometimes kissing it. We pulled up just around the corner from the gate, a few minutes early. Pietro got out with me and told Wanda to go on ahead – he would catch up.  
“Ali, I had a fantastic time. I really hope we can do this again,” He stood in front of me, holding both of my hands in his.   
“I hope so too. We just have to be careful is all,” I stepped closer, waiting to see his reaction. He leaned down slowly, placing his hands on my jaw to tilt my face to his. Our lips met, and a cacophony of light and emotions arose within me. It was different from the other times; this time, his lips were soft and he didn’t push.  
After it was over, I stood with him, our foreheads touching.  
“I should go now…Kitty is waiting at the gate,” I whispered, slowly pulling away from him.  
“Yeah…I’ll get in contact with you, set up another date. We’ll wait awhile though, in case someone gets suspicious.”  
“That sounds like a good idea…goodnight, Pietro.” I smiled, not wanting to leave.  
“Goodnight, Aliante. See you soon.”  
The trip back to our room was silent, but Kitty obviously wanted to ask me everything about the date. I told her that we’d talk tomorrow – I needed sleep.   
Lying in bed, I replayed the evening.  
Pietro was in love with me. And I was pretty sure I loved him right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> As always, I take requests.
> 
> Any advice for first dates with a crush?


	18. Is it Best to Keep Your Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Kitty come to the conclusion that they can't keep up this sneaking around - and find support exactly where they need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I know its been awhile everyone, but I'm falling back in love with Pietro (or Peter) after watching the new X-Men: Apocalypse movie. So I'm going to be finishing this story and starting a new one.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning was brutal, but thankfully I wasn’t alone. Kitty seemed to have stayed up to wait for me the entire night, even though she didn’t need to. As we got into our uniforms, Rogue eyed us with a glare.  
“They’re all gonna know about it, you know,” she said, standing ready by the door, arms crossed. “You guys are lousier than sacks of potatoes today.”  
“I know, Rogue, but there wasn’t much choice. I can’t do that kind of thing during the day, or people are going to wonder where I am.” I continued dressing myself, trying not to fall on my face.  
“Or maybe you could,” Kitty said, an idea sparking in her eyes.   
“Uh oh,” Rogue looked scared. “That look spells trouble. Hurry up, or I’m outta here.”  
“Alright, alright. But Ali, you and I need to talk. I have an idea.”  
“Sounds great! But I need to take this one step at a time; surviving training comes first.” I laughed with Kitty as we headed down to the lower levels.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“That definitely wasn’t your best training session, Firea. Not get enough sleep last night?” Scott asked as we left the Danger room.  
“Yeah. I was up late reading and lost track of time. I promise I’ll be more focused next time,” I smiled, the lie easily slipping past my lips.   
“Good to hear. We can’t have any slackers here, you know. We all do our part,” Scott explained, brushing past us to speak with Logan. Kitty and Rogue walked up to me, flanking me while we waited for the team to pass in front of us.   
“What was that about?” Kitty asked, crossing her arms.  
“He noticed that I was tired. But it was only because I was up reading so late last night…you guys know what it’s like.” They nodded, both smiling at me and shaking their heads.   
“Ali, we need to talk.” Kitty quickly became serious, grabbing my hand and leading both of us into the newly arrived elevator. We went quickly up to the main floor, stopping to let Rogue head to breakfast. Kitty and I dashed up the stairs, making the trek to our room a race. I won, but Kitty was not far behind.  
“You know, Ali, you probably could have used Quicksilver’s powers just then,” Kitty panted, shutting the door behind her. “He runs fairly fast, you know.”  
“I know. I haven’t tried it though, and I have a strange feeling that I’m stealing powers when I do that.” I sat on my bed.   
“Look, Ali: it’s what you do. Your power is to steal other mutant’s powers. I certainly don’t feel like you’re stealing my powers from me; borrowing them sounds more accurate. Or copying,” She said brightly, seating herself on her bed, facing me.   
“Thanks. That makes it a little better, at least.” I shook my head. “I would hate to use Rogue’s powers…I hope I don’t ever. I know mine and hers are similar, but at least I don’t seem to hurt people.”  
“True. I’m not hurt in any way. But anyways,” she smiled mischievously. “Back to my plan, so that we can go eat.”  
“That would be nice.”  
“It may involve talking to the Professor about this.”  
“What?”  
“I know, but it makes the most sense. He might allow you to see Pietro. Then you could do it during the day, and no one else could know about it. We can make up an excuse for you, like that you need to go see a dying relative here in New York.”  
“Kitty; I’m Canadian,” I deadpanned.  
“Oh. Right,” she scrunched up her nose, thinking hard.  
“What if I start “taking” some kind of music lessons? I wouldn’t be able to expose myself, and I would be able to make appointments every week, 3 days or so, at the same time. It might just be the perfect cover,” I said, getting excited. This might actually work, I thought.   
“Perfect! Shall we go see the Professor?”  
My stomach gurgled. “I think we should eat first.”  
Kitty laughed, light and sparkly. “That sounds like a great idea to me.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We rushed through breakfast, and I sent a thought to the Professor, asking to see him afterwards. Everyone else outlined their plans for the day; most of it was studying, which sounded boring. Kitty and I said that we might go out wandering today, but we hadn’t made up our minds. The Professor arched an eyebrow at me, catching our not-truth. I sat through the rest of the meal in silence, listening.  
After everyone had left to fulfil their day, Kitty and I followed the Professor to his office. Taking the seats opposite him at his desk, we waited.  
“What seems to be the problem?” He gave us a small smile, encouraging us to speak.  
“Ali has something to tell you, and we have something to ask,” Kitty rushed, looking at me. I took a deep breath and began talking. I told him about everything – what had happened when I was captured, the state we had last seen Wanda in, me sneaking out the night before to see Pietro, and how worried I was that Magneto would do so much worse if he ever found out about me and his son.  
“Well it seems you have been busy since you got here, Ali. But rest assured, I am not angry and I am glad that you and Pietro are together. Not only is it good that you have each other, but I feel that it may bring him and Wanda closer to us,” the Professor spoke calmly, smiling the entire time. It helped me realise his words and what they meant – that Kitty had been right.   
“So now for our question: is there a way that Ali can see Pietro without having to sneak out?” Kitty leaned forward.  
The Professor thought for a moment. “I believe there is. But we need to tell everyone. Who already knows?”  
“Jean, Rogue, and Storm. We haven’t told anyone else.”   
“Do you mind if I call everyone in here to tell them? It’ll be easier to explain having Pietro around if everyone knows.”  
“Sure. I trust everyone here not to tell Magneto,” I smiled, glad that it was this easy.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Once every X-Man was assembled around Xavier’s office, I told my story again. But this time, I had all the girls by my side, helping fill in the gaps and supporting me. When it was over, the expressions ranged from shocked to Scott – whose face was the same as always.   
“Well this isn’t what I expected. What are we gonna do?” Bobby asked, crossing his arms.  
“I have an idea. If we can get Pietro and Wanda to come here to the Institute, we can offer them sanctuary and a spot on the team. They deserve to have an opportunity to get away from their father,” Xavier explained the rest of the plan and everyone nodded, knowing they would essentially be saving Wanda’s life whilst helping me with my romantic dilemma. The next step – letting the twins know that they were going to be receiving help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I take requests.


	19. Need to Know Basis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game dramatically shifts when Pietro and Wanda leave and join the X-Men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I found the inspiration to continue this fic. I am going to finish it, hopefully before school. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Blackbird was packed with silence as the X-Men flew to their destination. Every one of them was ready to go, expecting the worst and hoping for a clean rescue. 

I had gotten in touch with Pietro the day before to let him and Wanda know to be ready. He was totally ready to be an X-Man, and had agreed to cooperate with our plan.

Logan landed the jet, sniffing the air and glaring around. “It seems to be clear. I can’t smell Magneto anywhere.” Scott nodded.

“Jean, can you sense him?”

Jean went quiet for a moment and closed her eyes. “No. For whatever reason, he isn’t here. But Pietro and Wanda are waiting just inside the door. Looks like this is going to be easier than we thought.”

The team nodded, and we all headed out to the building. The door opened and the twins walked out, no problem.

“Where’s Magneto?” I asked. 

Pietro shrugged. “He left this morning. Took everyone with him, too. We kept expecting him to come back, that’s why I didn’t call and tell you.”

Logan growled. “Let’s go before he does show up.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Wanda was quiet on the way back. I studied her as discreetly as I could. She didn’t look any better than before – actually, she looked worse. Like she hadn’t been able to sleep in the time since my date with her brother. The bags under her eyes were disappearing into the yellowing bruises, which looked to cover her face, neck, and arms. I suddenly felt angry at Magneto – who would do this to their own daughter? I must have tensed more than discreetly, because Logan’s hand gripped my wrist.

“There’s no reason to be angry now. Nothing you can do. Wait until Magneto comes to the mansion looking for them – that’ll be your time to strike back. And I bet Pietro will help you.”

His words and his grip comforted me, dissolved my anger, and made me think more clearly. “You’re right. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Wanda looked up from across the jet. “How have you been, Ali?”

“Okay. Been training lots. How about you?” I was carefully phrasing my words, hyperaware of what was happening to her.

“Not so great. As you can probably tell, our version of training is a little different.” Wanda gave me a small smile.

“Training?” 

“Avalanche and I. Father thought it would be good for us to train like you all do, but he doesn’t know exactly how you do it. Avalanche didn’t go easy at all. Every bruise – it was all him.”

I stared at her. “It wasn’t Magneto?”

She smiled. “No, though I can see why you would think that. I was thrown to the ground by Avalanche and his powers. Once I was on the ground unconscious, he climbed on top of me and began throwing punches. When I woke up, Pietro showed me the video taken from the security cameras. It was brutal.”

“That’s a lot worse than what Magneto did to us. At least we had the ability to fight back. And we had your brother, of course.” I glanced at Pietro, who still hadn’t said anything to me. 

“In a way, Magneto was a part of it. He held Pietro back.” Wanda, for all that had happened, looked stronger somehow. As if her pain was being channelled into her power, into her calm rage.

“They’ll never do it again,” I snarled under my breath. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Magneto returned late that night, and was greeted by Avalanche. He cocked his head, silently asking about Avalanche’s tense body. 

“They left – Pietro and Wanda. The X-Men came for them earlier today.”

Rage boiled in Magneto’s veins, but quickly turned to a simmer. “Let them believe they are safe. We still retain the upper hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I take requests for almost any pairing/fandom. Leave a comment below if you have one. :)


End file.
